Emotions
by Out-of-Reality
Summary: More Emotional then action filled!Conner finds a picture of Buffy&is completely intrigued.Angel goes evil in season 4 so they decide to call willow.So they go2 L.A,save angel,find why Conner was so happy with a picture&then bring the angst bak2Sunnydale!
1. Buffy?

**_SUMMARY -_** _Conner finds a picture of Buffy in Angels office before Angel goes into Angelus. They have this big angsty I love buffy so much talk and then Conner see him in a whole new light. During the story he somehow mentions Willow and the curse so when he goes evil and his soul goes missing; without getting Faith, Conner just mentions Buffy and Cordy get's pissed off. The angst is just beginning_

**_A/N -_** _Cordy was never pregnant but her and Conner did have sex which means nothing is controlling the beast, he just picked up some brains but they still have to turn Angel into Angelus to find that out._

**_DISCLAIMER -_** _None of it's mine but the idea!_

_**PAIRINGS -**_ _B/A of course! A buffy/Conner - mom son thing going on and defenitely a Spike/Buffy friendship_

_**-Emotions-** by Out - Of - Reality_

**-Angel's Office-**

Conner was looking for this book Angel had sent him to get in his office. This just probably meant he wanted to tell everyone something he couldn't hear. It just made Conner hate him even more, the only reason he was even there was Cordy was. He couldn't believe Angel still tried to control every aspect of him, like he was his real dad.

He was near Angel's bookcase in his room when he accidentally knocked over a different book. The book had no use of the reasearch needed to be done on the beast but something in his head told him to look through it. What could be so special about a book of poems that would make him read it? Conner flipped through the pages and as he came to the middle of the book he stopped at the site of the picture he saw. She was beautiful, like an actual angel. Why would Angel have a picture of such a beatuy in a book of poems?

Conner began to read the poem on the page the picture was on. It was beautiful, a description of what love could only be. Was it possible the beast that now existed in the main room loved someone? He quickly dismissed the thought, I mean it wasn't possible right? Conner continued to stare at the picture, a young girl sitting on a ledge by the window as her blonde hair blew in the wind; Her eyes glaring out into the distance as if looking for something specific. He traced the picture with his fingers memorizing every feature. He flipped over the picture and there was a note underneath it. He unfolded the piece of paper and Conner read it aloud to himself...

_Dear Angel,_

_I just wanted you to have an actual picture of me, one you didn't have to draw from memory. I don't need one of you, the look on your face, your beautiful half smile and even the way you'd look at me will be forever etched in my mind. I can't believe you're leaving. I woke up this morning hoping everything that you said to me in the sewer was a lie, wishing it was just a really bad nightmare that i had just woke up from. I even went to Willow's to confirm it and I couldn't stop crying when she told me it was true. I can't stop you from going, you're just so stubborn sometimes. I just had to tell you I'll always remember_ _you, even if you forget me along your path. Actually you won't because that's what this picture is for. I'll always love you Angel, nothing will ever be able to change that. I may try and date, I may think about other guys but you'll always be a shadow over my heart no guy will ever be able to access. I just hope you feel the same way..._

_Yours Always,  
Buffy Summers_

_P.S - I'll always be your girl_

Conner couldn't believe what he was reading. This girl loved Angel and he probably hurt her, probably left her without a word why. It was in his nature. He eventually sat down and started re reading the note and staring at the picture, thinking about what this girl was like. Angel once told Conner about Darla, showed him a picture he had drawn of her once too and the picture in front of him looked similar. If the note hadn't been signed by Buffy he would of thought it was his mother. As soon as Conner was on the last sentence once again he saw a shadow over him and instantly stood. Angel towered over him not noticing yet what he had been doing.

"You've been up here for a while, i didn't think it would take that long to find a book." Angel started

Conner sighed not wanting to let him know what he had been doing. "Well, didn't think you'd exactly care. I can take care of myself."

Conner was about to stomp out of the room as Angel looked down on the desk which still contained the poems, picture and note. "Conner stop."

"WHAT!"

"What were you really doing up here?"

Conner sighed again and sat back down on the chair. He picked up the picture and showed Angel, "Who's this?"

Angel was taken back when he saw the picture. He took it out of Conner's hands and traced her face with his fingers. Even a small smile appeared on his face as he slowly backed up against the wall where another chair was. He sat down still staring at the picture. It was Conner's turn to be taken back, he wasn't expecting this reaction. He obviously knew this girl loved him more then anything but he had no idea Angel loved her back.

Angel remembered the question Conner has asked him and finally spoke up through his small smile, "Wow I haven't thought of her in a long time." Conner thought in his head,'What a surprise forget about her like she said you would.' Angel looked up at him, "It's a girl I used to date, a long time ago."

Conner smiled and remembered what he had just thought, "So you decided to forget about her like she said you would."

Angel looked up and growled. Without thinking and before Conner realized anything Angel had him pinned againt the bookcase, "I could never forget her. She's not somebody you forget...ever."

Angel let him go and started to leave but before he made it out the door Conner stopped him. Without even having a reason, "Tell me about her."

Angel turned around startled, "Why?"

Conner sat down again, "I really don't know. Just drawn to her i guess."

Angel shut the door and sat down too with a smile. "I was too. The first time i saw her here in L.A. I knew I loved her. There was so much about her that was hidden from the world. She was so beautiful...She always had this look on her face like she was looking for something in the distance."

Conner smiled, for some reason he liked hearing baout this girl. "She lives here in L.A.? Can i meet her?"

Angel looked down, "No she doesn't. She used to. Her mom and dad broke up and then she burnt down the gym so her and her mom moved to Sunnydale."

Conner looked at him with a wierd look, "She burnt down a gym?"

"It was filled with vampires."

"She knows about vampires?"

Angel laughed, "This girl was the slayer."

"What's a slayer?"

"A girl who has the power and strength to kill vampires. She's stronger then you or me. The way she fought was just so...beautiful. Her moves were almost mapped out. As soon as she started fighting though, nothing could get in her way."

Conner was silent for a little while, "So why didn't she stake you? I bet you didn't even tell her you were a vampire. That's why you left and hurt her."

Conner looked mad but Angel just smiled, "Oh Conner this is going to be a long story. I didn't tell her i was a vampire at first, but I still protected her. We were in the middle of our first kiss when she finally found out. We fought for a while and I finally told her I had a soul. That's when we both knew we loved each other. I killed Darla that night for her."

"I thought she staked herself for me?"

"No, I staked her the first time saving Buffy's life and then the law company WH brought her back. That's when you were concieved and that's when she staked herself for you."

"So a slayer is suppossed to hate all vampires?" Angel just nodded "Yet she loved you?"

Angel smiled, "I couldn't believe it either. Giles once told me 'A vampire in love with the slayer, rather poetic.' I didn't deserve her."

Conner smiled, "I'm betting you didn't either." Angel stopped smiling. "Who's Giles?"

"Buffy's watcher." Conner's face was blank "Every slayer has someone who trains her to use her strengths called a watcher and Giles was hers. He was fired but Buffy and him had become so close he continued to train her. Wesley was a watcher too but they fired him."

"Wesley was Buffy's watcher?"

"Yes and Faith's."

"Who's Faith?"

"Well normally there's only one slayer per generation until Buffy died the first time and came back. When I was evil in Sunnydale 5 years ago Drusilla killed Kendra who was the second slayer with Buffy. Then Faith came into the picture who is now the second slayer who's in prison."

Conner was blank, "Buffy died? I thought you got your soul back a long time ago. How were you evil 5 years ago? Well i always knew you were evil but in your eyes."

"Buffy had died twice actually. The first time was when the master drowned her but then xander brought her back right in front of me. The second time was a year and a half ago. She saved the world again and her sister but her friends used magic to bring her back. She was always so brave... "

Angel stared into space thinking about memories he has had with her until he saw Conner staring at him, "Oh yea, well Buffy and I were really close after she died, like we finally started dating. It was almost obvious as soon as you looked at us together that we were in love. I was almost going to leave for save the world reasons when something came up and I guess me and Buffy were scared we were going to lose eachother so we escalated our relationship to the next level."

"And you hurt her after you did it didn't you? It says in the note that you left her."

"No I left her 4 years ago, I'm talking about 5 years ago." Conner just sat back in his chair and listened "Anyway that's when we all found out the hard way that there was a clause to the curse. If I were to have a moment of true happiness then I would lose my soul and that night with Buffy was the happiest night of my life so I turned evil." Angel stared to the ground knowing this would make his son hate him even more yet knowing he should know the truth. "I killed Giles' girlfriend and terrorized Buffy for a few months. I was about to suck the world into hell through a portal when Buffy stabbed me with a sword. She sent me to hell to save the world."

Conner smiled, "You went to hell?"

"Yea for 182 years. Time moves faster down there then it does here."

"Wow, maybe you did pay for everything. Then how are you back here?"

Angel shook his head, "Honestly no one ever figured it out. All I know is one day i was back."

"So you were still evil when you came back?"

Angel tried to hide the tear he had secretly shed. Conner was even more taken back at the emotion he was showing. "No, Willow had given me back my soul right after i opened the portal. Buffy had to kill me while I had a soul to save the word."

Conner sat there for a second trying to read the look on Angel's face. It was all too obvious he wasn't lieing by the tear streaks. "You really loved her didn't you?" Angel just nodded "She really loved you didn't she?" He just nodded again "So then why did you leave her?"

Angel looked up at his son and sighed at telling the story once again, "Think about it Conner. She's a girl who will someday die, who will want kids, who will want sunny days in the parks and most of all someone she can at least kiss without thinking about the possibility of evil me. I can't give her that."

Conner shook his head, "One thing I learned throughout my time being back here is if someone loves you and you love them back you give them what they want. That should of been easy because i'm betting all she wanted was you."

"Conner..."

Conner stood up, "I read the note she left you. With how much she loved you i can tell she wouldn't of wanted anything else." Angel tried to talk again but Conner cut him off, "But I understand why you did it. I still think you shouldn't of walked out on her but I understand it." Conner then realized something, "I thought you loved Cordelia now?"

Angel was taken back. I mean it was true he had thoughts about telling Cordelia about how much he loved her but now it seemed silly. Just a few memories of Buffy and he had forgotten about her. It wasn't love, "Conner I am starting to realize that wasn't love. What Buffy and I had was love. Cordelia would be just someone to try and fill her shoes."

Conner smiled, "Wow, you're not as dumb as I thought you were all this time."

Angel smiled and thought 'Maybe he's coming around.' He stood up from the chair and walked over to the desk. He picked up the note and read it quickly. He looked at Conner, "Do you want to see something else?"

Conner smiled, "Sure." For some reason he really liked this Buffy girl. Something in him was telling him to find out everything he could about her.

Angel smiled and reached for a box under the desk. When he pulled it out he opened it to reveal a diary, sketches and a pair of rings. He took out the sketches first but before he started talking about them he looked at Conner, "Why are you so interested in her?"

Conner sighed, "Really, I don't know. As soon as I saw her picture I was drawn to her. She's just beautiful. I already don't know how you could of left her and I don't even know her."

Angel smiled, "I really don't blame you." They looked at each other and for the first time ever since Conner was a baby they smiled together about something. Conner understood him now, understood the difference between evil and soul. All it took was a talk about a girl. "Conner I want you to have the box. The diary should explain what the rings mean."

Conner smiled wider, "Really?"

"Yea, i just want the picture and the note."

Conner gave him the picture and note while standing with the box. He walked to the door and turned back, "I may of been wrong about you...thanks dad." Then he walked out of the door.

Angel climbed onto his bed holding the picture and note reading it over and over. He would have dreams of his girl, dreams he hadn't had in a long time. Conner walked through the main room with a smile on his face heading for his room to go through the box. He made a promise to himself then and there he would meet that girl. Nothing would stop him and he had a feeling it would be soon. He had no idea how right he was.


	2. On Their Way

**_A/N -_** _They have just realized Angel's soul is missing. A few things that changed are Conner and Angelus' convo never happened, Wesley never kissed Fred, When Cordy offered herself Angelus said no but asked for Buffy and Cordy agreed so they still got the information. Now the soul is missing. Also Conner isn't totally in love with Cordy anymore just close to her. And in Sunnydale Robin already told Buffy he fights demons and his mom was a slayer._

**-Hyperion - Cage in the basement-**

"Wow kind of looks like you have a problem." Angelus mocked Cordelia who was still downstairs with him

Cordelia swore, "Nothing we can't handle."

Angelus laughed, "Sure. Now run along and go play hero."

Cordelia took off up the stairs seeing the empty safe when she made it to the top. "What the hell is happening?"

"We saw what you saw. Came up and the soul was gone."

"So what do we do now?" Cordy asked

"We find his soul."

"And just how do we do that?" Cordy asked Wesley

"A locator spell should work just fine. It's only a few words and two lit candles." Wesley spoke

Fred spoke up, "I'll get the candles and the spell."

Wesley nodded, "I am going to go talk to Angelus, just in case of anything."

Conner piped up, "I want to go with you. I haven't talk to him yet and I think I deserve to see him."

Wesley just nodded as him and Conner took off down the stairs. Cordelia, Gunn and Lorne were left in the main room to do nothing but watch the monitor. Downstairs Angelus perked up at his son's entrence.

"I was hoping I would get to see you!"

"Likewise." Conner said

Angelus walked to the bars and looked at Wesley, "So when does buffy get here?"

Wesley looked confused, "What? Buffy...?"

"Yes. Cordelia promised me her for information. Oh she didn't tell you thinking I would be back before you needed Buffy. Smarter then people think. Now I can see why my son would screw her."

Conner stepped in, "She was pretty good. I bet even you would want a round."

Angelus and Wesley looked surprised but Angelus recovered first, "These words coming out of my sons mouth. You continue to surprise me."

"Whatever. That's not what i wanted to talk to you about." Conner shot back

"Well then what? I already said everything about your little beast friend."

"No I want to know about Buffy."

"Oh yes, my son has an obsession with another girl in my life."

"Not an obsession. Just curious. Plus Cordelia was just a phase, I love her but now it's as a friend."

"Oh really. What about Buffy?" Angelus asked curiously

"I don't know her too well."

"Oh and you want to know?"

Wesley chimed in, "Conner, you have been looking into Buffy's life? Have you been drawn to her?"

Conner smiled, "How could I not be?"

"Oh dear."

That was all Wesley could say when Gunn called down. "We need you guys up here."

The two men ran up the stairs at the call from Gunn. Fred had everything set up including a map which would show where the soul was. Wesley walked over with Conner.

Wes turned to Angel's son, "I need to talk to you later."

Conner nodded, "Sure." He said only one word but he was really curious about why Wesley of all people wanted to talk to him

Wesley looked at the spell and began to recite the words since Fred had already lit the candles. When he was done the whole map began to glow but no place in general lit up. Wesley silently cursed to himself.

Cordelia asked, "What happened? Did it not work?"

Wesley sighed again, "Of course it didn't work. The soul is protected by magic."

Conner's eyes lit up, "So why don't we bring someone here who is really good with magic?" Everyone was confused. "Okay let me put it this way. Why don't we bring the one person here who has once restored his soul?"

Wesley and Cordy clued in but Wesley spoke, "Of course! We could call Willow."

Cordy chimed in, "No absoloutely not. If she comes she is obviously going to bring Buffy. We don't need that drama around here."

Conner got in her face, "What do you have against buffy?"

"Everything! That girl thinks she can have everything she wants."

"Really from what I hear it sound like she can't have anything she really wants. Tell me Cordelia what sacrifices have you made that were as dire as killing the love of your life?" Faith stepped through the front doors and spoke for Conner

Wesley stepped up, "What do you want Faith?"

"Don't worry, me no torture. Had a few dreams with Angel being soulless, slayers dying. I figured you guys might need some help."

"Of course your powers are still in tact."

"It would seem so." Faith cleared up

There was an awkward silence until Gunn spoke up, "Who's this?"

**-Half An Hour Later-**

Everyone had been introduced to faith and her shady background including her new self that is currently seeking redemption. Faith had been wierded out by Angel having a son and was curious so they spent a little time going over Conner's history. It was time now though that Faith was filled in on what they were going to do about all their problems!

Faith stared at Wesley, "Okay so we got Angelus in a cage downstairs and his souls missing. What are we going to do about it?"

Wesley stared back but Conner answered, "We're going to bring Buffy...and of course Willow."

Faith smiled, "Angel's boy, of course he would like Buffy."

Wesley cut in between their smiles, "That is actually the plan. We need Willow for this."

Cordy stood up, "No we freaking don't! Get over it guys, Buffy is out of the picture and that means Willow too. We can find a way out of this ourselves."

Gunn stood up, "Look I see you got issues but that's not the point here. We need Angel back and fast. It seems this is the quickest way."

Cordelia sat down, "Fine, you can all get suckered into this little world of Buffy."

Conner stood in front of her, "Get over it Cordy, that was high school."

She was completely taken back and Conner didn't wait for a response as faith spoke, "Haven't any of you thought about what Willow and buffy might say? I wasn't there but I know it had to be complete emotional drama."

Wesley nodded, "True, but this time he's in a cage and they won't be here for long."

Faith nodded, "Then it's settled. I have to deal with buffy sooner then I thought."

Wesley nodded and walked to the phone. Faith followed him and actually took the phone, "Sorry, I think I need to do this." He just nodded and let her.

**-Sunnydale-**

The girls were all lounging around the living room and actually in silence. They were all reeling from tonights events. If Buffy didn't astound them before with her strength and leadership then she sure as hell did now. The resource and movement she used was amazing to fight the Turok-Han. She was pretty beet up yet insisted to go for SPike herself. They just awaited her return, hoping SPike was with her. Just in time Buffy walked in with a limping Spike over her shoulder. She walked straight upstairs and to her room to sit him down. She ran for the first aid kit and immediately started patching wounds and cleaning up blood. Willow walked in and saw her.

Willow smiled, "Well this is good news."

Buffy smiled down at Spike, "It really is."

Spike was awoke, just not moving too much. It was obvious he was already healing. The girls made their ways to their rooms downstairs since it was so late but Xander, Dawn, Giles and Anya joined Willow by the door. Xander spoke first, "Man Spike can take major torture."

Spike sat up a little without a wince, "Yea it's called being strong, you should try it sometime."

Xander just smiled, "No thanks, I prefer not getting caught instead."

Spike just sighed and fell back onto the bed. Buffy smiled down on him as she finished the last bit of bandaging, "How do you feel?"

"Better. It wasn't as bad as Glory. This was more mental."

Buffy nodded knowing what he was talking about, "Then forget everything it told you."

Spike smiled but their moment didn't last as that is when the phone rang. Buffy being right by the bed picked it up. It was obviously faith.

"Faith, what the hell do you want?"

"It's about Angel."

Buffy got angry, "What the hell did you do to him?"

Faith got defensive, "Hey I'm a good guy now, I didn't do anything. The guys here say though that we need you and Willow down here."

Buffy started talking then cut herself off, "Why would we need Will..."

Buffy stared at Willow and she got scared, "Buffy, what's going on? You're not faith again are you? Like a phone magic thing."

Buffy ignored her and talked into the phone, "His soul?"

"Got it in one."

Buffy didn't hide her hurt ont his one, "How'd he lose it?"

Faith smiled, "Don't worry. No girl B. The gang here took it out because they needed info and now the glass thing the soul was in is gone. Figured Willow should be able to..."

"We'll be there...and by the way, I'm bringing Spike."

Faith smiled, "Oooh. B!"

Buffy smiled, "Yea right. See ya."

Both phones clicked and as the phone was out down Buffy looked around the room to see everyone staring at her. There was no time to waste on an explanation, "Look guys L.A. had some news and I need to take off."

Giles stared at her, "Now?"

Buffy nodded, "Angel's soul is missing."

Willow nodded, "Oh ok, now I know why you were looking at me. I'm going with you aren't I?"

Buffy smiled, "That you are. Even if not for magic, maybe just a plan."

Spike who had jealousy written all over his face stared up at buffy, "And me?"

It went away when buffy answered him, "You're coming."

Xander looked at them, "You're kidding right? The three most powerful weapons and they're leaving?"

Buffy nodded, "Look I'm betting the first put a lot of power in that ubervamp so I think we're safe for now. We'll only be gone a few dayz!"

Giles nodded and sighed, "I supposse there's no better time then now and I know I can't stop you."

Buffy nodded, "Ask Principal wood for help too if you need it. If not Willow and Spike, let's move."

Dawn finally spoke up, "Can i go with you?"

Buffy shook her head, "Look Dawn you were in L.A. with dad last time Angelus was around, I don't want you anywhere near him ever."

Spike nodded, "Yea nasty ponce he was."

Buffy shook her head and thought about all the jealous vampire acts she was going to get. Then she turned back to Dawn, "Maybe he'll come help here and you can see him again."

Dawn smiled, "That'll be cool because I've only met him like three times."

Buffy nodded and watched her walk away to her room. Everyone said goodbye as buffy looked around her room for clothes and through them in a bag. Spike stared at her, "You pack like a girl."

Buffy ignored, "You sure you can come? Strength and all?"

Spike nodded, "Of course, i heal almost as fast as you."

Buffy nodded and looked in her closet again. She found what she was looking for and through some of Spike's clothes to him. "Put those on and we can go."

Spike stared at her, "What are you doing with my clothes?"

Buffy looked down, "Well the shirts are comfy and the pants are leather." Spike just stared at her, "Hey at least i didn't wear your coat."

SPike smiled and as buffy exited he changed. Everyone was in bed as Buffy, Willow and Spike met at the door and walked out to the car. It was time; They were going to see Angelus again.


	3. The Taunting Session

**-Hyperion-**

It had been three hours since faith had phoned Sunnydale and they would be arriving any minute. Cordelia had spent most of the time that they were waiting actually bickering about the return of Buffy. Conner had gotten tired of it and went to sit in the garden but everyone else discluding Lorne had to listen to it. Lorne had taken off knowing the mojo gave him heebie jeebies. It was a good thing to since Cordelia was in the midst of another rant.

"I mean the only reason Buffy is even acknowledged is because she has a strength. She isn't even in Angel's life anymore. Why did Willow have to bring her? It's not like this hotel needs all the emotional drama that evolves when she's around."

Buffy and group walked in at the beginning but decided to listen. Her stealth was broken when she started laughing, "Nice to see you to Cordelia."

Willow smiled and whispered to buffy, "I can feel the jealousy rippling through the room."

Buffy turned and whispered to Spike, "We don't like her."

Spike nodded, "I can see why."

Cordelia noticed them whispering and knew it was about her. She stomped off to her room knowing she didn't need to be here for this. Buffy laughed again and Gunn stood up, "Thank you. Do you know how long she has been doing that?"

Spike nodded, "Well, I take it buffy has an effect on everyone that makes them want to hit her."

Buffy elbowed him and looked around the room, "Hi strangers."

Fred stood up and walked over, "Hi, I'm Fred. Well Winifred Burkle but people just call me Fred now. I have heard so much about you and not just from Angel. You're in books and everything."

Buffy was going to stop her yammering when she heard the books part. She looked at Spike, "I'm in books! I'm so famous."

Spike shushed her, "I've been in books for 100 years."

"Yea well mine is good stuff, yours is evil."

Spike just scoffed and buffy looked back to fred, "Fred this is Spike and I believe you know Willow."

Fred nodded and shook Spike's hand and then hugged Willow. She defenitely was a hyperactive person. Fred moved out of the way so Gunn could go up. He didn't get a chance because Buffy spoke first, "Charles gunn."

He looked confused, "You know me?"

Buffy smiled, "We're not the only famous ones. I used to be a slayer here in L.A. and you and your gang were pretty much renowned in these parts."

Gunn smiled and looked around, "Awe yea."

He went to go stand somewhat beside Fred and Willow as Wesley walked up to buffy, "Wesley. You sure as hell went through make-over drama."

Wesley smiled, "Yes well, things change."

"They really do. I believe you remember Willow."

Wesley looked at Willow and was surprised, "You've changed a lot too."

Willow nodded, "Yea i tried to end the world and then I thought why not get a make over after that. Black hair wasn't my thing."

Wesley smiled uncomfortably, "Well I'm glad that you're better."

Willow nodded as he walked to sit back down where he was. Buffy just stared down at Faith, "Faith, what no hug?"

Faith stood up and walked over, "Lookin good." She looked as Spike, "New boy toy?"

Buffy punched faith so she doubled over and then kneed her in the face so she went flying backwards. Spike smiled, "All that for me?"

Buffy shrugged, "A little was for me."

Faith stood up, "I should of seen it coming."

Buffy nodded and stared down at her, "I'm watching you Faith."

She just nodded and Wesley took charge. "Well let's get you guys to your rooms and then we can discuss our strategum." He looked at buffy, "We only made up two rooms because faith didn't tell us you were bringing Spike."

Buffy shrugged again, "I'll just share my room with boy toy here and Willow can have her own."

Spike looked at her surprised and as did Willow. Wesley just walked up the stairs and the others followed without an explanation from buffy. Willow went into her room as Spike and Buffy went into theirs. Spike wasted no time in asking the question as Buffy put her stuff down on the bed. "So why aren't you bunkin with Red?"

Buffy shrugged, "Didn't feel like it."

Spike stared at her, "Don't give me that."

Buffy just stared at him, "Just forget it okay. We're sleeping in the same room, get over it. Man I thought you'd be happy."

Spike just sighed and watched as the slayer unpacked. "You scared?"

Buffy stopped, "A little."

"Yea well Angelus does have a big mouth."

Buffy smiled and continued, "Are you scared?"

Spike smiled, "Come on, I hung around the man for a hundred years. I know him in and out."

Buffy stared down at him, "Come on Spike."

Spike sighed, "Well he is going to be really mad that I slept with you."

Buffy just stared, "That's true isn't it. Oh well, he'll get over it." She finished putting the last shirt in the drawer and walked to the door, "Let's go meet Angelus."

Spike nodded and followed her out meeting Willow at the top of the steps. They walked down the stairs to see the same group. Looks like Conner was still in the garden. The three joined everyone else and Buffy spoke, "Alright Wes, fill us in."

The story was thrown around again as buffy sighed and winced at some parts. When Wes was finished Buffy turned to Willow, "You work on the spell to get his soul back, me and Spike are going to have a little chat with our friend here."

Wes stood up, "Buffy are you sure that's wise? I mean last time..."

Buffy interrupted, "That was last time, he's in a cage and I have a big mouth this time too. Plus he'll hate SPike more then me."

Spike shrugged and followed Buffy to the door down to the basement. She pulled the camera cord and locked the door. Angelus hopped up off the floor and to the door of the cage. "Well would you look at this? Spike and the slayer here together? That can't be right."

Buffy smiled at him, "How have you been Angelus?"

He started to wonder his cage, "Oh well you know the usual, trapped inside a pathetic body."

Buffy smiled, "Well that's good. How you enjoying your new cage?"

He just smiled, "It's not a cage if you're not in it half the time."

Spike looked at buffy, "Some mind singing thing isn't it Angelus?"

Angelus just smiled big, "Spikey boy, I haven't seen you since you walked away when i was about to kill the blonde next to you."

Buffy hit Spike, "You were gonna let him kill me?"

Spike winced and grabbed his stomach, "Well i was evil and OW. I'm still healing you know?"

Buffy shrugged as Angelus just stared at the two. The smirk was off his face and it was almost as if he was trying to read an old language. Buffy and Spike stared back and forth knowing what he was searching for. Angelus tried to hide his anger as it suddenly clicked in his head, "Awe Spike, you love her. I don't blame you, I mean you do go for all the girls I do. Just be careful with this one i mean one minute she's kissing you and the next she's sending you to hell."

Buffy winced at the memory and Angel smiled. Spike spoke for them though, "You know Angelus if you had killed her the plenty of chances you had we wouldn't be in this prediciment now would we?"

Buffy hit Spike, "I should of killed you."

Spike just stared at her in a 'I was trying to help' look. Angelus just stared back at Spike and then suddenly did smile, "You have a soul. Oh that's why Buffy's screwing you. Couldn't have her little Angel so she went to the next best thing." He stared at buffy "You should try it without the soul sometime, it's a little more fun."

Buffy had enough, "I know, it's a little less passionate and a little more violent. Spike's great with chains."

Angel and Spike just stared at her. Spike smiled first, "It's about time I got compliments, I mean the whole time you were mean to me."

Buffy just stared at him again, "You really think if I weren't mean that it would of been that good?"

Spike smiled a sly smirk as Angelus growled gripping the bars. Buffy interrupted their little vampire moment and stared at Angelus, "Look, I just figured you should know that..."

Willow called from behind the door, "Buffy." Angelus growled loud enough for Willow to hear, "Well i guess he knows what I'm doing huh?"

Buffy and SPike looked to an obviously pissed of Angelus with a smile on their faces, "Oh yeah he knows."

Willow yelled back down, "Look I think I have a way. Just wanted to let you know."

Buffy yelled back, "Then get it to work."

Willow yelled back down, "Yea I would but there's something else you should know." She paused for a little bit "There's a guy up here named Conner. Said he wants to talk to you."

Angelus smiled and it turned into a laugh. Buffy yelled back up, "Coming." Then she looked back to Angelus, "Who's Conner?"

Angelus just stared at her, "My son."


	4. Buffy Will Always Be Buffy

**-Hyperion Basement-**

Buffy was still in shock at Angel's words and it showed. Spike asked the questions for her since she was speechless. "What do you mean son? Vampires can't have kids remember?"

Angelus just kept on smiling, "That's the fun part, I guess i can. You should meet him buffy, a breath of vile air. Really annoying sometimes and kind of whiny."

Buffy looked at him with Anger, "Why didn't he tell me?"

Angelus just stared, "Because he doesn't love you."

Buffy wasn't fazed since that was the answer she thought he'd say. She continued to stare awaiting answers, "How can he want to talk to me if he's only a baby? Or is it from a long time ago?"

Angel actually laughed, "You know how you sent me to hell right? Well when Conner was a baby Wesley stole him and then Holtz had him and they went to hell. He spent all those years teaching Conner how dangerous and how big of an asshole Angel and I are. Now he's 16 or 17. Brilliant how time moves quicker down there huh?"

Buffy ignored him and went for the real question, "Who's the mother?"

Spike stared at him too as he grinned even wider, "Well you remember Darla, well this little law company brought her back and one thing lead to another."

Buffy had tears in her eyes, "Son of a bitch."

Angelus bowed, "Thank you."

Spike stared at the saddened Buffy and anger fled through him. Angelus was standing close enough to the bars that when Spike jumped and hit him through them he flew into the wall. When Angelus stood he was still smiling, "You can't protect her forever Spike. Remember she likes it alone."

Buffy cleared up her tears and then looked at Spike, "Can you watch him?"

Spike nodded, "Where you going?"

"I'm gonna go meet Conner."

Spike nodded and they hugged before she walked upsatirs. Spike turned to Angelus who was growling a little bit, "Look at this Angelus, Never thought you for the jealous type."

He walked to the bars again, "Yea well not jealous just protective of what's mine. You know she has my mark on her?"

Spike smiled and nodded, "Yea, it made the love a little more dangerous and better knowing that."

Angelus just smiled, "So how was it Spike? You couldn't kill a slayer so you started screwing her?"

Spike just stared and continued to smile, "You're the one who said to kill her you have to love her. Problem is I got myself a soul because I loved her too much."

"Figured! You always got to close to Spike and now you're where you don't belong."

"Really then, so why is it Buffy chose to share a room with me?"

Those two continued to bicker like old ladies while upstairs Willow was one step closer to finding out how to restore his soul. Cordelia had come down but didn't like it and continued to glare at Willow or Buffy whenever possible. Buffy however had walked out to the garden and found exactly who she was looking for.

**-The Garden-**

Conner stood just looking up at the sky. He knew buffy was coming long before she entered the garden but just stood as if he didn't. He didn't want to scare her by coming on too strong. That's why he was glad when buffy started talking first.

"You must be Conner."

He turned around and nodded, "And you're the all famous Buffy."

She nodded and just stared at the remarkable resembelence, "You look just like him."

Conner stared away, "Everyone says that. Although things have changed I am almost repulsed by the similarity."

A surge of anger hit Buffy and she clenched her fists. This did not go un noticed by Conner, "Why do you hate him?"

"He's a vampire...what do you expect. You of all people should hate him."

Buffy started getting ancy at how little this boy knew about where he came from, "You don't know a thing Conner." He was startled at her tone but listened, "I was told you were raised in a dimension of pure torture. I don't know where all these thoughts of hatred came from but I do know that you won't understand how wonderful a man Angel can be until you can learn to judge a person by a soul and not being. It's true he will always have a voice inside of him that pushes and pulls at his every move but his soul is so much stronger then that voice. Angelus is one of the most vile and destructive creatures to live and he does deserve to die but there is an amazing difference between Angel and Angelus. Angel can't even see himslef as good. He spends day and night paying for what that soulless asshole did in his body. I've felt more of Angel's soul then anyone, believe me when I say he cares more about you and this world then anyone else."

Conner stared at the now relaxed slayer, "How would you know he cares for me, you haven't been here."

"I know because I know Angel. There's only two things in this world that Angel wasn't aloud to have and that's love and a child. Imagine how happy you would be if you could have the one thing in the world that you thought you weren't aloud to. Even now that he knows you hate him, he would lay his life down for you because you share his blood and his soul."

"What about you?"

Buffy was taken back, "What about me?"

"He said he loved you with everything he had too but he ended up leaving. Doesn't that mean he's going to leave me too?"

Conner looked down as Buffy walked to him and grabbed his hands. They were almost the same height with how short Buffy was so when she tilted his head up she was staring him in the eyes. "Angel loves you more then he could ever love me. I don't need to see him around you or listen to you guys talk, I know him. When there's family involved, especially a daughter or son they always come first. I don't blame you for not connecting right away but I sure as hell hope you'll try because you have no idea what you're missing out on. To grow up without a real father... makes you kind of lonely."

"What would you know about being alone? From what I hear you have a bunch of friends."

Buffy smiled and shook her head, "I'm a slayer Conner. This world rests on my hands almost every day. I had to learn how to lead, to fight and still go to high school all when I was 16. I know you know what it feels like to be alone and yet be around people...I feel like that every single minute of my life."

Conner looked down, "I'm sorry."

Buffy shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Not a common question so it was cool to answer it." It was a tad silent so buffy started a new question, "So why did you want to talk to me?"

Conner looked away from her, "I found a picture of you in Angel's office and a note. Since then I just felt I had to meet you."

Buffy smiled at him, "I'm glad I got to meet you too."

Conner actually half smiled back at her, "You're more beautiful then your picture."

Buffy blushed, "Thank you. I mean it was taken a while ago."

Something clicked in Conner's head as he remembered, "Buffy, can I show you something?"

She nodded and took his extending hand, "Sure."

Conner lead her through the main room as everyone watched them go. Cordelia looked even more pissed then before and just sighed as they took off up the stairs. They ended up at the door to Conner's room and Buffy just followed him in without concern. For some reason she held absoloute trust with this boy and she had known him for almost 10 minutes. She was a slayer meaning she was suppossed to be careful when she trusted someone but this boy...Angel's son didn't have a single insincere bone in his body. She sat on the bed and watched with a smile as he moved to the dresser and started searching. For that minute in time she actually pretended she was this wonderous teenager's mother. That moment was gone when he walked over with a box.

"What's this Conner?"

He just smiled, "My father and I had a talk about you, that's how I knew I wanted to meet you. He talked briefy of your love and your past. He wouldn't let me keep the picture and note but he gave me this box. I thought you should have a look through it."

Buffy nodded and opened the box. Tears started slowly coming to her eyes as she saw the first object. She reached in and grabbed the silver claddagh ring and watched it shine in the room light. "I thought I'd lost it."

Conner stared at he unsure of what to do, "I haven't read through the journals yet so i don't know exactly..."

Buffy smiled at him and through small sobs and falling tears she explained, "On my seventeenth birthday, Angel was about to leave to save the world. We were on the docks when he gave me my present which was this ring. It's an old symbol for love and marriage in his culture before he was turned. The hands mean friendship, the crown means loyalty and the heart means love. When you wear it with the heart pointing towards you it means you belong to someone. Mine always faced that way..."

She started crying, and it wasn't just for the rings but for all the pressure and containment of emotions she had been feeling lately. Conner just moved towards her and instantly she found a place in his shoulder and cried. He just petted her hair and listened. She did eventually calm down and stared right at Conner.

"I'm so sorry Conner. I didn't mean to just..."

"It's okay. I understand releasing emotions. I do it very often, that's why people think I'm so violent."

Buffy smiled and wiped her tears away, "I'd do that too but I didn't want to hit you."

He smiled right back at her, "You seem like a very sad girl buffy Summers."

Buffy just stared at him and realized, "Oh yea, Angel's kid. Of course you're going to know me inside out." They both smiled and Buffy continued, "It's not that I'm sad it's just a lot of what's happening right now is so overwhelming."

Conner stared into her eyes, "Will you tell me?"

Buffy smirked, "Only because you have Angel face."

He smiled, "Well I guess he became of use."

Buffy glared but started, "Well I have to save the world in Sunnydale while holding a bunch of potential slayers in my small house. I have to come and see Angelus again of all people, watch him be re ensouled by a friend who is somewhat unstable with magic, listen to Spike and Angel be jealous of each other, I'm very confused and then I got to meet you. Angel couldn't love me that much if he didn't see fit to call and tell me about you. I guess Cordelia finally got him."

Conner looked at her blankly, "What do you mean Cordelia finally got him?"

"In high school when I met Angel she was all over him. She made it clear that one way or another it would be him and her. I guess she got what she wnated yet again."

Conner shook his head, "Believe me Buffy, Angel does love you. You didn't see his face when I showed him that picture of you. He said you never forget someone like Buffy..."

She smiled, "You never do forget but sometimes that person can drift so far into the back of your mind that you don't think about them that much. I can't be what he wants if he didn't even call me when the happiest thing in the world happened to him."

Conner looked down, "You're glad I'm here though right?"

Buffy smiled and tilted his head up again, "Believe me when I say I am surprised but giddy with glee, even if I'm not showing it. There's something about you Conner and it's not the essence of Angel that just makes me... comfortable. Sorry if I wierded you out."

Conner just smiled, "No, I kind of just feel...safe around you too. Like I'm not alone anymore."

Buffy smiled and hugged him, "Conner even when I'm not here you don't have to be alone. Every single person down there loves you with everything they have. Believe me you can trust them. Just not Angelus...I meant Angel when he comes back."

The disembraced and Conner smiled, "Why do I believe you?"

"Because I'm always right, and plus if anyone does anything to you just call me and I'll beet the crap out of them for you."

Conner nodded, "So do you think Willow can do it? Bring back Angel?"

Buffy smiled, "Of course she can. Ensouling Angel was the first spell she ever learned."

Conner nodded, "So we just wait?"

Buffy nodded. The room went silent and both looked a little bored. Buffy smiled, "Have you gotten into the 20th century yet?"

COnner shrugged, "Well I like t.v and I really like food. Pizza's good."

Buffy smiled and jumped up grabbing Conner's hand, "Then we'll go out, patrol. Grab a pizza on the way back, watch some T.V and play pictionary. Classic wait for the end of the world event."

Conner smiled, "You act like a little kid Buffy."

She smiled back and grabbed his hand. They ran down the stairs with her yelling, "Well you are just a kid, now act like one, even if it is to just not make me feel old."

They ran to the main room telling everyone their plan. Cordelia stressed her objections many times but they didn't listen and just stared at the blank faces on Gunn and Fred's faces. They had never seen Conner this happy...or happy at all! Buffy told Willow to tell Spike he can leave Angelus alone if he wants and that he can come up but she was going to be gone for a while with Conner. After Willow nodded they grabbed their coats and took off. Fred addressed the whole room.

"Was he smiling?"

Willow looked around, "What? Does Conner not smile?"

Cordy looked at them and that at Willow, "He does around me."

Fred looked out the door, "Not like that. Whatever buffy did, she's changed him."

Cordelia looked disgusted and stomped upstairs again. Wesley just smiled, "Looks like Buffy hasn't lost her touch."

Willow just smiled, "Buffy will always be Buffy."

The room shared a smile and continued to research a spell that would save their precious Angel.


	5. Question Mark

**-Hyperion - Main Room-**

Willow had just found the spell to bring Angel back and was getting everything together on the main desk. Wesley watched with fascination as Fred and Willow worked so fluently, like they both knew what they were talking about and answering each other's questions. If their brains were as one you'd have the msartest person alive. Willow stood and faced everyone in the main room. Fred and Wesley were now talking about the spell while Gunn, Faith and Lorne were talking about anything not related to the supernatural. Cordelia hadn't come down yet though. Everyone present stopped talking noticing Willow was ready to talk.

Willow adressed everyone, "Okay I think we're ready but I know Buffy and Conner will want to be here so I'm going to go get Spike. Then we wait."

Everyone nodded and waited until she was at the door to continue their conversations. Willow took a deep breath as she decended the stairs. Of course she took a few minutes to eavesdrop before she actually made herself known. What she heard intrigued her.

Spike was smirking towards the caged Angelus, "You know you're always talking high about how famous you are but I can see you. Even the evil bastard you are loves our little slayer and you're doing eveything you can do hide this love as passionate hatred."

Angelus smiles, "I don't love her Spike...I love what she can be when i get hands on her. She's nothing more to me then Drusilla was."

Spike laughs, "Yea right! I know you Angelus more then anyone and I know you feel for her. Stop lying to herself."

Angelus just continued to smile, "Why are you trying to convince me of love for a girl that you are completely obsessed with?"

Spike smiled, "Because the girl i am completely obsessed with is in love with you... evilness and all!"

Angelus smiled, "Really?"

Spike jumped, "Ha! I knew you loved her."

Willow finally walked down the last step, "Spike, you want to..."

Angel let out a loud growl and Spike smiled then stared at Willow, "You know what Red. You should be down here with me more often."

Willow smiled, "Why because I can get him all riled up?"

Spike laughed, "No sorry Red. Only Buffy can do that."

Angel hit the cell bars, "Shut up Spike."

Willow smiled, "Okay boys, 5 more minutes of arguing and then Spike has to come upstairs."

Angel laughed and Spike looked mad, "Why'd you go and say that Red?"

Willow smiled and started upstairs, "Goodbye Angelus, I hope I never see you again. Let's go SPike."

Angelus growled and looked to Spike, "Whipped by all woman huh SPike?"

Spike smiled and followed Willow up the stairs, "Only those I like and that can help me. See you around Angelus...Actually I probably won't so goodbye!"

Spike walked upstairs and closed the door just in time to hear Angelus' last words which turned out to be a growl.

**-Upstairs-**

Willow and Spike just walked up the stairs to meet everyone looking at them. Spike looked around, "Where's Buffy?"

Wilow smiled, "Well her and Conner I think went out. I think Buffy needed a break, i think she needed this."

Spike smiled, "She looked like the kids mother didn't she?"

Wesley walked over to him, "You're thinking what i am aren't you?"

Everyone looked confused but Spike answered, "This has happened before watcher. I think you should look it up and when Angel's back, there's going to be a long talk."

Wesley smiled and stared at the vampire, "How did you know?"

Spike just smirked, "I was in the neighborhood with the other slayer."

Wesley didn't understand that he was there because he killed her so he just smiled. This is when Conner came running into the room. Buffy followed after holding a giant pizza. Conner stared at her, "That was so much fun. I didn't know slayers had that much power."

Buffy smiled, "You hang with me kid and you'll know slayers pretty well. Everytime someone tries to kill me I get stronger."

Conner smiled, "I'll be there Buffy, your strength."

Buffy smiled and they hugged which is when Spike walked up, "Careful, that's what I am."

Conner was surprised and pushed away instantly looking Spike up and down. He looked towards buffy, "He's a vampire."

Buffy smiled, "Of course. Would I hang around humans that aren't wierd? Spike this is Angel's son, Conner. Conner this is SPike."

Conner and Spike eyed each other. Spike smiled, "He's like my younger brother and he's taller then me."

Buffy smiled but Conner looked questionly at Buffy, "What does he mean?"

Buffy sighed, "Well Angel sired a girl named Dru who sired Spike here. Dru was always too insano to actually teach Spike anything so Angel became is mentor, like his father so you two are technically brothers."

Conner looked back at Spike but spoke to Buffy, "He's got a soul too?"

Buffy nodded, "Of course."

Conner stared at buffy, "Do you love him too?"

Buffy was taken back, "Conner..."

"No it's okay buffy. I knew you weren't real, I knew this was all just a lie. Nobody ever means what they say here and they always leave. Why did I think you were different?"

Buffy was completely surprised, "Conner, hunny..."

But she was too late. Conner ran upstairs to his room before Buffy could react. She stood there almost in tears, "Why do I hate that he's mad at me so much?"

Wesley looked at her, "Because you're his mother."


	6. I Am Your Mom

**_A/N -_** _For the sake of this story Robin is already revealed as a slayers son and demon fighter. It's even revealed that Spike killed his mother but Robin hasn't tried to kill Spike yet. Also Conner is only 15 not 16!_

Buffy was left stunned to speechlessnes for a few minutes as the room was focussed on her. She stared at Wesley, "What do you mean? I can't be his mother."

Wesley smiled, "I'm not positive yet but all the signs point to you being his mom."

Buffy moved to a chair and sat down. Spike sat on the arm beside her and wrapped an arm around the overwhelmed slayer, "This isn't the first time it has happened Buffy."

Buffy moved her head quickly towards him, "What do you mean?"

Spike sighed and after looking to Wesley he looked back down at buffy to explain, "You know Robin?"

Buffy interrupted, "His dad is a vampire?"

Spike nodded, "So was his mother. It's exactly like it's happening now. Robin's mother staked herself to give birth, The slayer and the dad vampire were already in love and after her watcher did a few tests it was revealed Robin was hers."

Buffy was still in somewhat shock, "This makes no sense."

Wesley finally stepped in, "I could to the DNA tests and it will prove Conner is yours too."

Buffy shot her head up, "Does Conner or Angel know?"

Wesley shook his head, "The timing and recent events have only begun to make it clear."

Buffy nodded and walked to Willow. She stood smiling in front of her, "I'm a mom."

They both laughed and Willow spoke, "An unusual parent for an unusual life."

It was at that moment Cordelia walked down the stairs. She sighed, "Now why is miss slayer crying?"

Buffy wiped her eyes, "None of your god damn business Cordy."

Cordy shook her head, "So we any closer to finding his soul? The sooner they're out of here the better."

Willow spoke to buffy, "All i have to do is perform a spell to break the glass around his soul and then do the regular give him a soul spell."

Buffy smiled, "How long will it take?"

Willow shrugged, "About 15 minutes."

Buffy nodded, "Cool. You do that while i go talk to my...(She stopped herself after looking at Cordy) ...Conner."

Cordelia sighed in disgust, "He's not yours Buffy. You think you can come here and talk to him a little bit and just call him yours? Who do you think you are?"

Willow pushed Cordelia into the closest wall, "She's his mother."

Buffy laughed along with Spike. Spike spoke though, "So who wants to explain it all to the pom pom princess?"

Wesley hesitantly stood up and walked to Cordelia and started explaining. buffy looked to Fred and Gunn, "Can you help Willow?" They nodded so buffy looked at Spike, "We're going to go talk to Conner."

Spike looked shocked, "Me?"

buffy nodded, "I need my strength."

Spike smiled and looked at her slyly, "One of these days that's not gonna work."

Buffy smiled and started walking up the stairs, "Then I'll find something new to control you with. I'm a woman Spike, i can make you do anything."

Spike shook his head and followed her, "Yea right."

**-Conner's Room-**

Buffy knocked on his door and she head the reply she expected, "Go away."

Buffy opened the door and walked in. Spike followed slowly making sure not to say anything no matter ho hard it was to keep his mouth shut. Conner was lying on his bed reading one of the journals Angel had given him.

Buffy moved and sat by him instantly recognizing the book he was reading. "What are you reading about?"

Conner spoke without emotion as he quoted the journal. "It was another night of patrol but as usual it was more then that. We both knew there would be no trouble by the beach but neither of us said anything. She liked it when we went to new places that really didn't mean a fight but romance. Buffy's unlike any girl I've ever met and for some reason she sees something in me that actually deserves her. So as I held her when we walked I was thanking any power that led me to this point. To the point where I could wrap my arms around her under the moonlight by the beach and she would let me."

Buffy had tears in her eyes by the time he was finished quoting Angel's words. Spike tried to hide his jealousy and Conner tried not to hold Buffy and stop her from crying. it was a few minutes until buffy finally spoke, "That was the night after I complained about him never taking me any place new. He almost threw me into the water that night."

Conner stared at buffy, "But it means nothing right? You're past it and you love someone else now. You didn't come because you wanted to save Angel, you came because you needed to save the world."

Buffy looked a little angry and defensive and she stood up and spoke. "It all means something Conner. Don't ever just sit there and tell me that because we're not together that our past means nothing because it's a lie."

Buffy turned to Spike as she continued to speak to Conner. "Spike and I are defenitely connected and maybe someday more but I can't love anyone like I love Angel. I tried that and it didn't work out."

She turned back to sit down with Conner a little more calm. "I still love Angel, I always will but he's the one that left me a long time ago. Hell I know he even cares more for Cordy now then he used to. It was his choice to move on and maybe he can do it. Just because we both found someone else who can make us strong doesn't mean everything we were is gone."

Conner was speechless as he put the book down. "I didn't mean to yell. I just..."

He didn't finish his sentence so buffy asked another question. "Why did you? Was it Spike because he makes people yell all the time."

Spike looked insulted, "No i don't."

Buffy just smiled at him and waited for Conner to answer which took him a few seconds. "When I knew you were coming I saw something different. I thought you would come here and you would bring Angel's soul back and then we would be close enough that you wouldn't leave. Then eventually maybe you and Angel would be closer too. That's kind of why I thought of it all as a lie."

Buffy was taken back and so was Spike who actually spoke, "Looks like I interrupted the happy family."

Through watery eyes Buffy shook her head, "You're a part of this family Spike." She stared at Conner. "Just not the part of it he thought you were."

Conner smiled, "So you're not mad?"

Buffy smiled, "Of course I'm not mad. Honestly I don't blame you. When I met you in the garden I kind of had the same thoughts."

Conner smiled, "It would be nice if you became my mom wouldn't it."

Buffy and Spike smiled widely which confused Conner. He didn't need o wait for an explanation because through her smile Buffy answered, "I am your mom Conner."


	7. Angel's Back? Buffy's a mom?

**-Conner's Room-**

Conner wasn't as shocked but more confused, "Angel said...I thought it was Darla."

Buffy nodded, "So did I! Downstairs It wierded me out how much it hurt you were mad at me and then Wesley and Spike here just straight out told me it was because I'm your mom."

Conner looked at Spike, "How?"

Spike shrugged, "I only know it's happened before. You have to talk to watcher 2 for that."

Conner looked at buffy, "So this is real?"

Buffy smiled, "I guess so. I know as much as you do."

Conner continued to smile at buffy who was almost crying yet again. Spike smiled, "Just hug and smile already."

Buffy laughed and reached for Conner who accepted with enthusiasm. When they finally came apart Conner spoke, "So what happens now?"

Buffy looked at Spike, "Willow's restoring Angel's soul now. I should be there."

Conner hopped off the bed and kissed Buffy's forhead, "I'll be downstairs. I'm thinking Cordy might be a little mad and I should talk to her."

Buffy nodded and smiled as he exited. Spike smiled and sat down beside the slayer, "At least i know how you feel now."

Buffy looked at him, "We should of had one of our soap opera talks."

Spike shook his head, "I guess you didn't say anything that i didn't already know. Even if it's not physical I'm always here Buffy."

Buffy smiled and lent on his shoulder, "Sometimes I wish I could love you."

Spike smiled and wrapped his arm around her, "Me too pet. Me too."

They stayed like that for a few minutes until buffy spoke again, "You know we're in for big drama when he's back. All the stuff we said."

Spike smiled, "Oh yea. Good thing I'm almost healed because i can't go a few days without bruises."

Buffy smiled, "Thanks for everything Spike."

Spike smiled and stood up, "We should go down. Red's probably almost done."

Buffy stood and hopped into Spike's arms, "Carry me. I'm too tired to walk."

Spike smiled, "You're a wierd one Buffy Summers."

Buffy smiled, "Just walk."

**-Basement-**

Spike dropped her off in the main room and she went down to the basement alone. She had to practically fight Cordy for the keys but Faith got them and Buffy was on her way down. Willow was pretty much done the spell so Buffy waited outside the cage ad watched as Angelus dropped to his knees and his eyes glowed. Angelus was no more. They stared into each other's eyes through the cage for a few seconds before buffy finally opened it and walked in. She noticed a few tears coming thorugh the corner of his eyes and started to cry herself. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him. He only returned the hug. Angel wasn't actually crying just watery eyes but buffy really was. She wans't just crying because Angel was back but she was crying because of everything she just found out about Conner and the fact she was in Angel's arms once again.

Angel was the first to speak, "Hey it's okay buffy."

Buffy wiped her eyes, "I know. It's not just you, it's...A lot of stuff happened."

Angel nodded and then there was silence for a few minutes. "At least i didn't get out this time."

Buffy nodded, "Yea, I didn't have to send you to hell. One of Angelus' better visits."

They both stood and Angel stared at buffy. "I don't remember everything right now so tell me that Spike is just being mixed with old memories."

Buffy looked down, "I can't because that would be a lie."

Angel grabbed a bar and gripped it, "Everything you two said..."

Buffy nodded, "Was the truth."

Angel couldn't hide his anger, "Where is he?"

"He's upstairs. Angel don't..."

Buffy didn't have time to finish because Angel was already out of the cage and up the stairs looking for Spike. Buffy just sighed, "More jealous Vampire crap." Then she followed in Angel's steps hoping ot get to Spike before he did.

**-Upstairs-**

By the time Buffy made it upstairs Angel had Spike by the throat and pinned to the wall. Conner waited at the top of the stairs for Buffy who looked right at him. "I knew this was coming."

Conner smiled, "I could stake them both for you."

Buffy acted like she wa spondering the thought btu then shook her head, "I need one of them."

Conner nodded, "Then you might want to pry Angel off of Spike before only one is left."

Buffy nodded and walked over to the wall everyone had their eyes on. She stared into the eyes of Angel who had his eyes set on only Spike, "Put him down Angel. As much as I like violence there doesn't need to be a fight right now."

Angel looked at the slayer in shock, "You're going to stand up for him? After everything he's done to you?"

Buffy had a hard time responding, "In all fairness everyone I know has tried to kill me at one point and I'm friends with them." Angel was still mad with anger but he loosened the grip on Spike's neck a little. It was obvious Buffy knew how to calm him down. "Look this is all stuff we should talk about together. You know our world renowned painful talks. I promise if you're not happy with my explanation then you and Spike can go at it as long as you guys need."

Angel slowly let go and Spike started to rub his neck. Disregarding the obvious jealousy in Angel's eyes buffy walked to Spike, "You okay?"

Spike smiled, "Well we knew he'd be mad."

Buffy smiled, "Hang here and entertain the guys. I have to go record the new episode in my soap opera series."

Spike smiled and nodded and Buffy turned back to Angel. Before she could speak Cordy smiled at Buffy. "Not even five minutes out of the cage and hurricane Buffy has already started."

Buffy just smiled back, "You know Cordy if you don't ease up a little you're going to die alone just like everyone thought you would."

Cordy's smile never left her face. "You have dated death, you make death and you think you can stop death. If we're talking dying alone then it's defenitely your gift and not mine."

Buffy couldn't take it anymore as she looked at Angel, "You got to do that to Spike, I get to do this to Cordy."

Before anyone knew it Buffy punched Cordy to the point where she flew a few feet and then buffy had her by the throat and pinned to the floor. Willow was the first one there, "Come on Buffy, she doesn't know what she's talking about. Just ignore her like she doesn't matter because she doesn't."

Buffy shook her head and ignored Willow while she stared down with anger at Cordy, "You have no idea what you're talking about. I may die alone, I've pretty much accepted that but don't you ever just stand there and smile while you call me a murderer. The last time someone told me death was my gift I died for this world so if you think it's so god damn easy living in this world as a slayer then maybe you should try it because I would sure as hell like to try being the one who mocks the hero rather then actually being one."

Cordy was speechless at buffy's outburst. That was until she smiled, "Well maybe that's why you're so alone. You can't even enjoy strength when it's given to you. You're not a hero, just someone stuck with a job that she doesn't deserve."

Buffy as done talking and she proved it with a right punch to Cordy's face. She followed with a left and she roatated until Spike walked over and started pulling the slayer off Cordy. "Come on Buffy, you know you deserve this more then anyone."

Buffy struggled out of his grip and stood up. "But nobody else thinks so. You think I don't see all my family looking at me like I act so god damn superior to them and yet when they need to be saved I'm right there."

Willow looked extremely sympathetic and confused, "Buffy, we don't..."

Buffy shook her head, "Don't! I've seen it Willow, you may not feel it but I do. I may not deserve to save this world but I'm going to do it anyway. I'll be in my room getting my stuff together." She stared at Spike. "We're going home."

Everyone watched as Buffy ascended the stairs. The room was in silence until Cordy started laughing, "What a god damn drama queen."

Spike was about take his turn on the Cordy punching bag but Angel held him back. Spike didn't need to hit her because Willow walked up to the now standing Cordy and knocked her to the floor with a punch. "You ever say another word like that to her or around me I'll start using magic again and no one can stop me from what I would do to you."

Cordy had to lean against the wall to stand upa nd even then she was leaning on it, "What are you going to do? Turn me into a toad."

Willow smiled an evil smile, "SILENCE!" Cordy was instantly quiet, "Not another word Cordy."

Since all eyes were on her, Cordy stomped up the stairs and to her room. Everyone started looking around until Spike spoke, "I should check on Buffy."

Angel growled but was interrupted by Wesley, "I don't think you need to Spike. Conner's already at the top of the stairs."

Spike smiled, "Oh yes, of course."

Angel looked extremely confused, "Why would my son go?"

Spike laughed, "Oh yea you haven't heard. Buffy and your son have become extremely close."

Angel looked around the room at the smiles, "Okay what does he mean?"

Fred walked to Angel and after a few minutes of hesitating she spoke, "Buffy is Conner's mother."

There was only one reaction Angel had, "What?"


	8. Breakdown And Revelation

**-Hyperion - Buffy's Room-**

Conner didn't knock but walked in to find Buffy hugging herself on the bed. She tried to stop crying but once Conner sat down and wrapped and arm around her she just lent into him and cried. Conner didn't mind seeing Buffy this way and just sat there as he witnessed his mother's breakdown. He petted her head and whispered calming words until Buffy was finally calm. She was down to only sniffles by the time she took her head away from Conner's.

She tried to smile, "I'm really sorry Conner. I didn't mean to you know, cry uncontrollably on your shirt."

Conner smiled, "Don't worry about it. It's the first time I've seen some emotion around this place besides love and worry."

Buffy shook her head, "Wierd seeing as that's all I want."

Conner sighed, "It's not as great as you think."

Buffy nodded, "But better then feeling anger all the time."

Conner grabbed his mother's hand, "What got you so mad?"

Buffy shrugged, "My whole life people have been telling me how great I am at killing things, how I have so much physical strength and then right before I died the first slayer told me death was my gift. I understood she meant me dying to save the world because I did but...but when I came back I was unhappy, like my death wasn't a gift but a curse because I couldn't rest. Now that's all I hear. That i'm a slayer, that I should kill vampires. Everyone looks at me like a conveniant savior and Cordy saying it all out loud finally got to me."

Conner rubbed Buffy's back, "Shh, it makes sense Buffy. All the people that really make a difference get ignored until they're needed."

Buffy nodded, "I guess you're right."

Conner stopped rubbing her back and sat still facing the floor. When Buffy turned his face to her's he knew he had to ask the real question, "You said you were leaving downstairs."

Buffy nodded and looked towards the floor, "I can't stay here forever. I don't want to leave you but Angel decided a long time ago that we stay away and he has this whole new life."

Conner couldn't look her in the eye so he moved a little bit away from her, "I knew you were going to leave before but when we found out the truth...about you and me...that I have a mother that's you...I kind of figured things would change."

Buffy nodded, "It's not like we're never going to see each other again. I mean you are a teenager and I don't think your dad will say no to visits. Plus I might die in this upcoming apocolypse."

Conner's head shot up at her words, "What?"

Buffy sniffled a little bit, "The worlds ending in Sunnydale and of course I have to lead. I seem to die every two or three years."

Conner shook his head, "You won't die. If I know dad's little family the second he knows you all need help they'll come running. Plus you know I'm already there."

Buffy smiled, "At least it won't be just me and Spike now."

Conner nodded, "So what's the deal with Spike? I can tell you guys have quite a history."

Buffy sighed, "Oh yea. A really bad history. He tried to kill me, then he tried to sleep with me and then he got a soul and now I don't know if I want to be with him."

Conner smiled, "So you two never actually..."

Buffy blushed as she looked down, "No we did. When I was in that bad place after I was brought back, Spike made me feel real. I needed someone who needed me and he was there and he appreciated me plus a hugs release of tension."

Conner nodded obviously hurt, "At least he treats you like you should be treated."

Buffy looked appreciative in seconds, "He does now."

Conner smiled to himself before explaining, "Just don't marry him because I think my brother becoming by step dad would be kind of gross."

Buffy started laughing in no time, "Don't worry. I don't see marriage anytime soon."

Conner nodded and let a small time pass before he spoke again. He waited for Buffy to begin to speak until he did, "I like that you can talk to me Buffy. I mean I'm only 14 I think but I understand you."

Buffy smiled, "I like that I can talk to you too." Then a sudden thought popped into her head. "When's your birthday?"

Conner shrugged, "I don't know. Holtz never really talked to me about it."

Buffy smiled, "Let's go find out."

Conner nodded, "You gonna be okay?"

Buffy nodded, "Yea, I'm all packed and you kind of calmed me so I'm of the good. Now let's see who lands the jump off the railing."

Conner smiles, "Last one to Spike has to hug him."

Buffy shook her head, "What if I want to hug him?"

Conner shook his head, "Just picture me hugging him and you won't want to."

Buffy gazed into the cieling as she pictured it. "You're on!"

**-Downstairs-**

Angel stared dumbfounded at the rest of the room as he had just taken in all of the information. Buffy was his childs mother. Everything he'd known was different and he had no idea what to feel. He knew Conner was defenitely not fond of him and with how attracted he seemed to Buffy earlier he didn't even know if he would want to be with her more or what would happen with Buffy and his relationship again. This was probably why the smirk on Spike's face was starting to get to him.

Spike did finally break the silence though, "Looks like I have a little brother."

Angel shook his head in anger, "You are never going to say that agin."

Spike's cocky grin grew wider, "Actually it was Buffy who said it first."

Angel was in shock as he heard this. Already things were changing. Angel looked directly at Wesley, "How did this happen?"

Wesley sighed, "It's all very unclear at this time. I don't even know it's real, not until I test him and her. It's happened before Angel. Spike speaks of a man named Robin. His mother was a slayer in love with a vampire. The vampire slept with another one and the woman gave birth to Robin but she had to stake herself. Robin's mother the slayer was proved his mother and the vampire his father."

Angel shook his head, "Which slayer was this?"

Spike looked down kind of embarassed, "New York mate."

Angel shook his head, "Please tell me you're not daddy."

Spike laughed a little, "No just a murderer."

Angel couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Why is it slayers?"

Wesley hit himself in the head as he sat down on the desk shaking his head. "I can't believe I didn't remember this before. I can't believe Giles didn't tell her."

Angel and Spike looked extremely worried, "What's wrong Wes?"

Wesley looked at them both with sympathy, "Slayers aren't aloud to have kids. It's physically impossible."

Spike shook his head, "That can't be. She's always going on about how she wants like three kids and how she's going to name them after us and wheather they're girls or boys."

That hit everyone hard especially Spike obviously. Wesley had to explain though, "A slayer was created for only one reason and a child would only get in the way of her duty especially if the slayer lived passed 21."

Faith who was in the room actually showed a sign of pain, "Never?"

Wesley realized she was there and regretted saying it so bluntly, "I'm sorry."

Faith shook her head trying not to show any sort of pain, "No don't even worry about it. It's not like I planned kids anyway."

Angel tried next, "Faith..."

Faith shook her head, "No seriously, now that i know I don't really have to worry about sex right. I mean it's all for the better."

Spike shook his head, "Money says you dream of the kids and house and normal life just like she does. It hurts and it will for a while but you deal just like always. Problem with you is you don't know how too. Looks like another thing you and Buffy get to do together."

Faith shook her head, "I understand that but it's Buffy. I mean I've done some helpful stuff but no one deserves this more then her."

Spike and Angel couldn't believe what they were hearing. Angel finally sat down and defended her, "She doesn't deserve this. Is there anything in this world she can have? I mean everything she has get's taken away from her and everything she wants comes last. She does everything, where's her reward?"

Spike smiled as he stared upwards, "Right there!"

As soon as he spoke Conner and Buffy jumped off the railing together and landed in rolls but they didn't stop there. With giant smiles they hopped to their feet and raced towards Spike. Buffy was winning again and as she ran to Spike she touched him on the shoulder and then turned around to see Conner running right behind her. When Conner stopped he actually had his hands wrapped around Spike so he was hugging him. Spike instantly started pushing them away making 'get off me' noises and angry faces which only made Buffy and Conner laugh more. They fell to the couch laughing.

Gunn was the first to speak, "Looks like Buffy won again."

The room was filled with laughter as they watched Buffy and Conner together. Angel especially couldn't take his eyes off them as happiness filled his soul completely. There was tons of remorse lingering in him for Buffy and her handicap of not being able to have kids but seeing them together was enough to earse it even for a few minutes.

Spike walked a little closer to Angel and whispered, "Looks like you got what you've always wanted. If you were smart you'd play your cards right this time instead of folding."

Angel couldn't respond as he continued to admire his dream. It was minutes before the room finally calmed down. Spike looked back and forth between Buffy and Conner, "Looks like you're all better now."

Buffy nodded, "I got some things out of the way."

It was back to sympathy as everyone remembered the conversation before Buffy and Conner came in. Conner looked around the room scared, "What's going on?"

Spike smiled, "Nothing. Just a little conversation about Sunnydale."

Conner nodded but Buffy knew different. She stared into Spike and Angel's eyes knowing something was coming her way. She stood up along with Conner. She turned to him as she spoke, "Why don't you go grab my coat upstairs and my good shoes in my bag? We'll go survey some damage."

Conner nodded happily not knowing why she was really asking him to go, "Sure. Can we grab another pizza because the last one was eaten by everyone but us."

Buffy smiled, "Of course."

Conner nodded and took off upstairs. Buffy noticed Angel's smile and could only smile back. That was until she glanced over at Spike, "So what's going on?" Angel stuttered his words until buffy got angry and stood in front of Spike. "I want to know."

Spike looked her in the eye, "We think the reason Conner is yours is because slayers aren't aloud to have kids, ever. Physically your body can't handle it."

Buffy shook her head and then looked at Faith. Faith just stared back with sorrow in her eyes which is when Conner decided to come running down the stairs. "You ready to go?" He noticed the expression in Buffy's face and then looked directly at Spike and Angel, "What did you guys do?"

Buffy shook her head, "They didn't do anything. I just got word from Sunnydale and I was thinking about it. No worries, let's take off, I could use a workout."

Spike grabbed her hand as she left, "Buffy."

Buffy slowly pulled free, "We'll talk later. Right now I am going to go on a patrol with Conner and then come back in about half an hour to decide how we're going to kill the beast. If you and Angel wish to come fine."

Conner interrupted with a small laugh, "A family outing."

Buffy couldn't help but smile before continuing her speech, "We won't talk about anything that just happened and you can have a work out because I know you haven't punched anything in days besides Angelus. Other then that we're leaving now."

Faith stood up, "Can I come? I haven't been outside in quite a while."

Bufffy nodded, "Let's ride." She looked at Willow. "Can you start researching how to kill beast guy and who he's working for?"

Willow nodded almost crying, "Of course."

Buffy walked over and hugged her, "I'm fine. I can hold my own."

They let go and Willow watched her walk to the door, "Take care of yourself. You can't die for another few weeks."

Buffy smiled, "We'll be back in about half an hour to an hour. All you guys are on research. Later." And with that Faith, Spike, Angel, Conner and Buffy were gone.


	9. Slayer Talk And Fight

**-Outside L.A - 10 Minutes later-**

Buffy looked around at her group, "Kinda quiet for an all night party don't you think?"

Spike nodded, "Well you can feel it coming. We're asking for a fight out here."

Buffy smiled, "That's the whole point."

Conner looked confused, "You like to fight? I just thought you had to do it."

Buffy shrugged, "I don't like to..."

Spike started laughing, "You're addicted to violence."

Buffy shook her head, "A lot of the time I just need a work out and with my ability it's an easy way to release tension."

Conner started laughing to himself, "You said the same thing about Spike."

Buffy stopped cold in her tracks as everyone stared at her. Spike was grinning, Faith was on the verge of laughing but Angel looked a little mad, "You were talking to Conner about your sex life?"

Conner shook his head, "No. She was just talking about..."

Buffy had to shut him up, "No I wasn't." She stared directly to Conner. "Everything I say to you is not to be repeated around any of these people right now, ever."

Conner nodded, "Okay. I don't get it though. I mean if you just told people how you were feeling you would feel a lot better."

Buffy shook her head, "No. My answer is violence."

Conner shrugged and they started walking again. The whole time Angel was glaring at her, "I can't believe you were talking about that."

Buffy finally blew up on him right there, "I was talking about how Spike was there for me when I needed him which is more then I can say for some of you."

Angel was stunned as Buffy walked further ahead. Conner sighed and stared back at Angel, "Do you always do that to her?"

Angel nodded, "Pretty much."

Conner was about to take off after her but Faith stopped him, "Girl talk time kitto."

Conner was hesitant, "If she cries at all I get to hurt you."

Faith nodded and ran up to Buffy.

**-Hyperion-**

Wesley and Willow stood by the computer. Wesley stared intrigued at how fast Willow was working. "You really have become much more skilled. The watchers council would love you."

Willow smiled, "Except that someone blew it up."

Wesley smiled, "Oh yes. The horror it brings to me."

Willow laughed until she found something, "Oh crap."

Wesley and everyone was instantly worried and crowded her. Fred looked most anxious, "What now?"

Willow took a deep breath, "The first is behind it all. The slayer line, the rain of fire...the only thing that hasn't come to pass is a woman infected with a demon made to deprive people of their choices."

Fred looked saddened instantly, "So how do we kill it?"

Willow sighed, "The exact words, 'She'll come for aid, meet him and smile. In seconds she'll have the knife in his back and rock dust he will be.'"

Wesley sighed to himself, "Looks like Buffy was destined to be here."

Willow nodded, "At least after this we'll get to go back home. I am so tired of L.A."

Fred smiled, "You get used to it."

Willow smiled, "Not when you have people waiting back home."

Wesley agreed, "It'll all be over...in due time."

**-Park - L.A-**

Buffy moved to sit on a swing as Faith sat beside her. The guys started to circle the park with anylizing glances there way. Buffy smiled and without looked at Faith started to speak, "You know when I was little and Dawn was born I used to bring her here. I've wanted kids since high school but I knew there would always be time for that later. So I'd tell Dawn that one day she'd have a niece or nephew. That one day she could baby sit for me and watch my boy or girl grow up."

Faith actually smiled, "I always wanted a kid just because I needed someone to love. I just...when you're so alone you think of kids like they have to love you. Not lately though. I mean I've been thinking about it but I don't know if kids is the way to go right now and now it never will be."

Buffy nodded, "When I was dating Angel I knew kids wouldn't be an option and that was okay because I love him so much but when I was with Riley...I used to think about kids so much. He would of been a great dad and life would be somewhat normal but then he left me and now I don't know where things go. Maybe we just aren't meant to live in this world. We're just vampires who have a reflection and don't drink blood."

Faith nodded sadly, "We eat too."

Buffy smiled, "Spike eats though. I don't think he can taste it but he eats."

Faith stared into the distance, "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be a mom. A single mom to a girl. I even have names but looks like thoughts are out of my mind now."

Buffy had a few tears in her eyes, "I wanted it so much! I mean I wanted to give birth and carry it. I wanted to watch it grow."

Faith nodded actually letting a few tears flow, "Me too Buffy. Me too. You though, you have a child...kind of. He's the closest you're going to get to being a mom and you're so happy around him."

Buffy nodded and stared ahead towards Conner, "He's so beautiful and he looks so much like Angel."

Faith smiled, "Looks like Angel wasn't the only one who got a miracle that night."

Buffy glanced at Faith and at the same time they walked towards the guys. Faith stood a few feet back as she watched Buffy walk up to Angel and hug him. She gripped him like the world depended on her never letting go. Everyone but Faith was confused as she whispered into Angel's ear, "Thank you, so much!"

Angel could only hug her back in silence. This didn't stop until Conner tugged on her jacket, "What happened?"

Buffy slowly let go of Angel and turned to Conner only to hug him just as needy. Conner looked scared until he started to feel calm in her presence. Buffy couldn't cry anymore but she could sure as hell show emotion as she whispered in his ear, "I love you so much, don't ever forget that." Conner hugged her back like he was a four year old begging not to go away. Buffy only gripped him closer to her, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I'm gonna miss you so much."

The last sentence stunned him. She was still planning to leave after this? Still he wouldn't let her go until she slowly slid out of his grip. Conner smiled, "I told Faith I'd hurt her if she made you cry."

Buffy shrugged, "I'm not even crying."

Faith smiled, "But I probably only made things..."

Buffy finished the sentence, "Better. She only made them better."

Conner nodded and looked around, "We should walk."

Buffy nodded and him and Spike took lead. Every so often Spike would look back at her and smile. Faith walked up with them leaving Buffy to grip Angel's hand like she always used to when she needed someone. They walked in silence until Buffy couldn't handle it anymore, "I didn't mean what I said, before. I'm a little moody these days."

Angel smiled down at her, "You meant it, I know you did. I also know you were right."

Buffy nodded and stared up at Conner who was arguing about something with Spike, "Does that wierd you out at all? I mean we have a son."

Angel admired her for a few seconds before he answered, "He has your eyes know. I knew they weren't Darla's or mine but I couldn't place them until now."

Buffy smiled back up at him, "That's okay. He looks more like you anyway. Acts like you too."

Angel smiled slyly, "How?"

Buffy had a smirk similar to Spike's on her face, "I always beet him."

Angel couldn't help but laugh a little. After another small silence though he had to bring up serious questions though, "How's this going to work Buffy?"

Buffy sighed, "We already talked about that. I talked about me leaving and that you'd always let him visit me and stuff. He's staying in L.A though."

Angel looked almost guilty and happy at the same time, "What about you?"

Buffy stared up at the sky so she didn't have to look at him, "I go back to Sunnydale. I think I'm going to die so maybe we won't even have to work this out."

Angel shook his head, "Buffy..."

"I know. If I don't then I'll find a way to see him."

Angel nodded, "You could always stay in L.A."

"I thought you were the one who said we should split and Spike was right when he said we'd never be friends. We don't work as friends and obviously not as people who date. Plus my choice was made a long time ago that I would live and die...and live again times two in Sunnydale. We're not that far apart Angel. Things will work out."

Conner looked back at them, "What's going on?"

Buffy slid out of his hand as she spoke, "Well I was thinking about taking out the little group of vampires that have been following us for about two minutes. You guys up for it?"

Conner nodded and ran up to Buffy followed by Faith. Spike walked up beside her just in time to see the vampires surround them. Instinctively they all went into fighting stance as Spike and Buffy stood back to back. Spike smiled, "This what you were lookin for?"

Buffy nodded, "You got it. Hey we're going to have one of our long talks later okay?"

Spike nodded, "Okay. As long as it's not about dying."

Buffy smiled, "Then don't fall on your stake Spikey."

Spike could only smile, "I could say the same thing to you. It's not often I get to make fun of you for getting staked with your own stake."

Angel couldn't help but interrupt, "You got staked with your own stake?"

Buffy just sighed and looked angry at Spike. There was no answer or time to finish the conversation because it wasn't even a second before the first punch was thrown.


	10. Conner

**_A/N -_** _I know Conner getting hurt is kind of pointless but this chapter just needed to reveal Spike biting Buffy and Conner's weakened state._

**-Hyperion Hotel-**

Everyone was pretty much lounging about with books trying to find out anything else that could prove what Willow found wrong. Cordelia had come down earlier and was helping in the research party. Of course questions of where Angel and Conner were came up but her dramatic phase was over. They all updated her on slayers not being able to have kids and everything else they found. It was only when Wesley told Cordelia of what Willow found that she offered to help.

Gunn turned to Willow who was a few feet from him, "Aren't you glad you guys don't have to deal with this?"

Willow smiled and shook her head, "Our problems are kind of worse. Our house is filled with over a dozen teenage girls, the first which can take identity of any dead person, bringers who attack the potentials and slayers at every move, we just had an ubervamp that Buffy almost died twice trying to kill and that's not even close to the emotional problems going around. This is like vacation."

Gunn shook his head, "Well then I take it back."

Willow smiled, "You'll see for yourself. I bet anything Angel offers to come help, Buffy says no, I convince her we need the help and then you all end up coming to Sunnydale."

Fred was listening the whole time and sighed, "Well we live for almost dying."

Willow could only smile as everyone went back to researching. Cordelia though had a glare on her face and even a hint of fear. It was wiped off when Buffy ran into the room carrying an uncounsous Conner. She was followed by Spike, Angel and Faith who were in equal hysteria. Everyone was on their feet and in fornt of them in seconds.

Willow spoke first already examining him in Buffy's arms, "What happened Buffy?"

Buffy shook her head, "I was there and then he wanted to protect me but then..."

Willow shook her head, "Buffy calm down. I need you to tell me what happened to him."

Spike shook his head, "Protecting the slayer and then a vampire banged him on the head after staking him in the stomach."

Willow noticed the large amounts of blood coming from Conner lifeless body. She instantly checked his pulse which she found but it was slowing rapidly. Buffy had tears in her eyes now, "Save him Willow. Please!"

Willow looked heartbroken at the looks on Angel's and Buffy's face. She just nodded and then started giving orders. "Okay. Buffy I need you to take him upstairs to a room. I need first aid kits, bandages and painkillers."

The room spread out looking for everything on the list. Even Cordelia was off tryin to help. Buffy took off upstairs towards her room followed by everyone else. She laid Conner down on the bed and then held his hand. When Willow had all of her supplies she looked up at Buffy and Angel, "I don't think you guys should be here."

Buffy tried to object but Angel put his hands on her shoulders, "Okay."

Buffy glared up at him angrily and stomped out the door. Angel nodded thankfully at Willow who was already at work on Conner. Wesley, Lorne, Fred and Cordelia stayed in the room while Spike and Faith took off after Angel and Buffy. Willow slit Conner's shirt and began with cleaning up the blood.

**-Lobby-**

Buffy stomped down the stairs knowing her heroes were following her. She threw off her jacket and cracked her neck. Without looking back she yelled, "Meet me in the training room Spike."

Angel sighed, "Buffy, please..."

Buffy turned around, "No Angel. I'm going to deal with this the only way i know how."

Spike walked up to buffy, "Making me the punching bag."

Buffy nodded, "You ready?"

Spike smiled, "I'm always ready."

Buffy nodded and stomped away from faith and Angel. Spike actually looked sincere when he stared at Angel, "Don't take it personal mate. If she couldn't be beeting something up right now she'd go insane. She'll talk to you soon enough."

Angel sighed, "Just don't...beet her up too much."

Spike smirked, "That's the only reason she wants a fight right now. Guilt can be a very powerful feeling, especially with a slayer. I promise though I'll get my ass kicked just as much as she will."

Angel nodded but when Spike was almost out of sight he spoke loudly, "You've done a lot to hurt her Spike. I know that but uh...thanks for taking care of her when it counts."

Spike smiled and nodded. He then rushed towards the training room where he would meet a very emotional slayer. Faith looked up at Angel, "You did good Angel."

Angel shook his head, "I was there Faith. He shouldn't have to be in that room almost dying."

Faith shook her head, "Look Angel. We were all there okay. None of us knew what was going to happen. Your son got hurt trying to save his mother. You can't tell me you haven't done the same thing."

Angel shook his head, "But that's different."

Faith nodded this time, "You're right it is different. Buffy is his mother. A bond stronger then love. He risked his life to save someone who he cares about more then the world. So knowing that how can you tell me this is your fault?"

Angel was silent and was left staring up at the closed door containing his injured son and everyone that was making him better.

**-Lobby - About an hour later-**

Faith and Angel sat in pretty much silence for the whole hour they waited. Every once in a while they could hear moans of pain coming from Spike and Buffy down the hall but it wasn't where they were focused. So when the door to the room finally opened and Willow emerged with a smile Faith and Angel hopped to their feet already happy.

Willow yelled down, "Where's Buffy and Spike?"

Faith laughed a little bit, "Buffy's kicking the crap out of him."

Willow smiled, "At least she won't be completely mad."

At that moment Buffy walked in holding Spike up. She was pretty beet up herself but it was obvious Spike was worse. Willow couldn't help but laugh. Buffy smiled at Willow's smile and knew her son was okay. "How is he?"

Willow started walking into the door, "Why don't you come and see?"

**-The Room-**

Conner still lay still on the bed and uncounsous when Faith, Angel and Buffy who was carrying Spike entered. Buffy put Spike down and he immediately looked to the wall for standing support. Buffy and Angel walked to either side of th bed and grabbed his hands. Everyone but Cordy smiled at the sight of Buffy, Angel and Conner.

It didn't last long because Buffy looked up at Willow, "So how's he doing?"

Willow smiled, "The stake was pretty close to a major organ but not close enough. He lost a lot of blood but he'll be fine. He'll be weak for a while but he'll be fine."

Spike smiled, "Kind of like the time you got staked with your own stake."

Buffy smiled at the example along with Willow who finally got a look at Spike. She looked back at Buffy, "How are you two doing?"

Spike answered before Buffy could, "I got a little carried away okay. I am still a vampire. Just for the record I was beeting you until I did that."

Buffy sighed at Spike's words. Everyone else compared the minimal damage of Buffy to the maximum damgae of Spike. He had gashes and already forming bruises all over his body. His nose looked broken and so did one of his ankles. Buffy had a few bruises and cuts over her body but only one stood out.

Angel already knew so he just gripped Conner's hand harder and didn't say anything. Willow on the other hand didn't know what the hell was going on. She stared at buffy, "Until he did what?"

Buffy glared up at Spike, "He bit me."

Willow hit him in the shoulder causing him to wince, "OW! I think I paid enough for it geese."

Buffy smiled, "Not even close."

Spike looked confused, "I don't see the big deal. I mean you've let me do it before."

Buffy nodded, "Yes but that was when it was erotic. Now I'm kind of scared you're going to kill me in my sleep."

Spike shook his head, "Of course not. I'd wake you up and then we'd fight and then I'd kill you."

A tiny voice from the bed finally spoke in a small whisper, "Then it would mean me lying in this bed was useless."

Buffy's head shot down towards Conner's and all previous conversation was forgotten...for now. Along with Angel a smile spread on her face, "You know you shouldn't have done that. I've been stabbed so many times it wouldn't of even hurt me."

Conner tried to smile, "Well there had to come a time where someone stopped that and saved your life."

Instantly Buffy thought of Angel and without thinking brought out a memory from a long time ago, "Your dad did. It's kind of funny because he got stabbed too."

Conner smiled up at Angel who was staring at buffy now, "Would you look at that? We have something in common."

Angel didn't look away from Buffy, "Yea. Except I didn't end up unconcous."

Buffy smiled back, "No, you eneded up shirtless and then in my bedroom."

Conner stuck his tongue out, "May be new to the world but still no sex stories from the parents."

Buffy looked down to him, "Good because I'm not telling. That was a kissing story."

Angel smiled and looked back down to Conner, "Yea, Buffy was in love with a charming exchange student and thought my eyes were penetrating."

Buffy shook her head, "I said bulging."

Willow laughed out loud, "I remember that day because Xander went nuts. Said that you should stay at his house until the vampires were gone."

Buffy thought back to that whole week, "God I miss that year. It wasn't too eventful yet nice."

Willow agreed, "Yea! Well actually I would take back the night you died but everything else was nice."

Cordelia shook her head, "Are you guys serious? I almost got plastic clown surgery by an insane invisible girl. I actually had to go to you guys for help."

Buffy shook her head, "I'd shut up Cordy because me and you actually had a talk I could mention right now."

It worked because Cordelia shut her mouth. Conner looked confused though, "So Cordy went to high school with you guys?"

Buffy nodded, "Yea. Miss queen C."

Cordelia shook her head, "Hey I stuck my neck out for you so many times. I mean I hooked you up with that colledge guy."

Willow started to laugh, "Yea and this colledge guy almost got you eaten by a giant snake demon. Then you blamed Buffy for taking you there."

Cordy was speechless until an idea popped into her head, "Yea but it got Angel to have a cup of coffee with Buffy finally."

Buffy shook her head, "As if. You did it all just so I could be with Angel?"

Cordy nodded and Willow shook her head, "No way. What was Halloween all about then? You know when you were all not believing Angel was a vampire and that you'd get him no matter what."

Cordy shook her head, "One, no one that cute should be a vampire. Two, I only liked him because I hated Buffy."

Willow only smiled at Cordy, "Whatever you say Cordelia."

Conner looked up at buffy, "Were you always like this?"

Buffy smiled and nodded, "Yea, even when Cordelia started to date Xander she still hated us all."

Cordy glared at Willow, "You took care of that didn't you?"

Willow looked defensive, "You think we did that purposely?"

Cordelia nodded, "Yea! I mean once I was out of the picture you two kind of stopped."

Willow shook her head, "I loved Oz more then anyone in this world. Why would I risk him just so I didn't have to see you?"

Cordy shrugged, "You couldn't of loved him that much if you were willing to lose him."

Willow had enough and was about to lunge at Cordelia when Buffy had her hands on Willow's shoulder. She spoke to Willow but looked at Cordy, "You don't have to explain love Willow, she's not even worth it."

Cordy only laughed at her words, "And you are? Queen of bad relationships thinks she can say that to me. Everyone but Spike that ever loved you has walked away Buffy."

Angel finally stepped in, "Cool it guys. A look at the past has gone too far."

Willow nodded and after a small silence changed the subject by looking at Spike, "We should get you fixed up huh?"

Spike shrugged, "I'm fine really."

Buffy smiled, "Then stand up straight."

Spike just glared at her as he tried. He actually stood for a few seconds until Willow yelled tadpole really loud. Spike hopped back to the wall all scared until he saw Buffy and Willow hysterically laughing, "I'm never telling you anything again Buffy."

Buffy smiled, "I didn't tell her. She watched you sleeping."

Spike sighed, "As long as Xander doesn't know."

Willow couldn't help but smile, "What? That you're scared of tadpoles?"

Buffy saw his annoyed look and smiled at Willow, "Alright fix him up. We got a fight coming up."

Willow nodded and finally got a look at buffy's bite mark as she wen to go sit back down next to Conner. "Buffy, he bit pretty deep. Are you sure you're okay?"

She only nodded, "I'll live. Fix him up, then fix me up and then fill me in on what research party found."

Conner smiled up at his mother, "Do you ever sleep?"

Buffy looked up at Angel, then Spike and then down to Conner again, "I sleep when I get knocked uncounsous. It happens often so I get a regular amount of sleep."

Conner shook his head, "You should sleep. You look so tired."

Buffy nodded, "I'll sleep when I can."

Conner nodded, "Or you were crying. You're so sad that I can't even tell the difference."

Buffy moved uncomfortably at all the looks in the room, "I'm not sad Conner. You don't have to worry about me all the time. I got you in my life now, no worries okay?"

Conner smiled, "You're so good at lying but I'll pretend like I believe you."

Buffy nodded, "Thanks. Now you get some sleep! I'm going to need you pretty soon."

Conner nodded and looked up at Angel, "You take care of her okay? She hides a lot."

Angel nodded staring up at buffy, "I will Conner. I promise."

Conner smiled and closed his eyes. Buffy looked around the room and whispered, "Downstairs."

Everyone nodded and exited the room. Buffy picked up Spike on her way out as Willow picked up all the first aid stuff.


	11. Explanation

**_A/N -_** _Who should be the woman infected with the demon? Should it be Cordelia like the show? Or maybe Anya could get pregnant with Xander? Could be the beast or it could be one of the slayers. I need ideas on only that part. Plus this chapter might be a little off topic from the story, so basically the explanation of research and ramblings. Sorry if you don't like it. Other then that I hope the stories still worth reading. Thanks for the kikking reviews guys._

**-Hyperion-**

It was a quick walk down to the lobby. Buffy had to carry Spike though seeing as his he was very injured. Soon everyone sat in a somewhat odd circle. Willow kneeled in front of, took off his shirt and ignored his wink as she started to wipe the blood away. When Buffy sat down she sighed in relief. Angel smiled as he sat down beside her. Cordelia hid her jealousy the best she could as she along with everyone else sat down.

After Buffy sighed she stared right at Willow, "So, what do we got?"

Willow looked up to Wesley who decided to explain seeing as Willow was a little busy. Wesley looked directly at buffy, "It turns out you coming to L.A. was meant to happen."

Buffy was suddenly surprised. "Why me? Or how do you know it's me?"

Wesley recited the exact words, "She'll come for aid, meet him and smile. In seconds she'll have the knife in his back and rock dust he will be. The text didn't say your name but it is pretty clear. You're the one who's going to kill the beast."

Willow nodded and looked her way for a second, "Also turns out the first is behind it all."

Buffy shook her head, "So either L.A. is suppossed to distract me from whatever's going on in Sunnydale or the first has a lot riding on this beast thing."

Wesley nodded, "Possibly. The book also talked about a woman being infected with a demon made to deprive people of their choices."

Buffy sighed, "Does it say how she'll be infected?" Wesley shook his head and Buffy shook hers. "Do we have any idea how we find her?"

Fred finally spoke up, "It says she'll be infected by a demon that deprives choices. All we have to do is find that demon. Once we find the demon we could probably trace how it infects people."

Buffy smiled, "Then the woman infected that matches the demon is who we're looking for."

Fred nodded, "But what do we do with her when we find her?"

Buffy looked around but Cordelia spoke first, "Well maybe the beast is the infected demon. Could be possible that it came from a woman."

Gunn shook his head, "I don't know. Remember that it came out of the ground?"

Cordy nodded, "Yeah but it also doesn't say how it comes out of the woman. Maybe the woman was in the sewer and was consumed when the beast came to be."

Buffy nodded, "That could be something. Does this beast have any strengths that make it so it deprives you of your choices?"

Angel shook his head, "No. He's way too dumb for anything like that. The first being behind him actually makes sense. No way he could of thought of all this himself."

Wesley nodded, "Cordelia's theory also proves how the beast got back into this world if he was bansihed."

Buffy nodded, "Good. So all we have to do is find out if this beast came from a woman." Buffy stopped for a second, "How do we do that exactly?"

Spike smiled as he looked up at her, "We ask him."

Buffy laid back and sighed again, "You have got to be kidding me."

Spike smiled, "Seriously, every god damn day I need the first aid kit. An ubervamp kicks my ass, You kick my ass and now a beasty things going to kick my ass. I thought I was stronger then this."

Buffy smiled, "Well if you weren't all mopey and in need of being chained to a wall you wouldn't of been taken. Plus you bit me and we don't know for sure you're going to get beet by the beast. I'm pretty sure the thing just said I was."

Spike shook his head, "Are you kidding? There is no way in hell you are going alone!"

Buffy smiled, "I'm not going alone. I'm just saying I'm probably going to take most of it."

Willow actually looked at buffy, "What makes us think it's something in L.A?"

Buffy defenitely looked intrigued, "Meaning?"

Willow turned fully towards her, "Well, maybe it is the distracting thing. Because we came to L.A. the infected woman could be dying right now."

Spike nodded, "The old distraction. The longer we're here the more time the infection has to spread."

Cordelia nodded, "I always knew it would be Sunnydale that ends the world."

Willow nodded, "Us too."

Buffy was already in thinking mode when Wesley spoke, "So, what's the plan?"

Buffy couldn't even look at Angel as she stood up, "I help you with your little beast problem then Willow, Faith and Spike come back to Sunnydale with me. You guys keep a look out for this infection while we deal with our bunch of slayers in Sunnydale problem. So basically, we kill the beast and things go back to normal."

Angel was already shaking his head, "No. You guys obviously need help in Sunnydale."

Buffy shook her head, "We're fine Angel. Plus someone needs to stay here and make sure no one here is infected with the demon. We knew goodbye was coming Angel."

Angel stood up, "Honestly what are the chances this infected person isn't already consumed? When or if it does kill the woman it will go to Sunnydale."

Buffy nodded, "Fine. We can handle it though. I always know what I'm doing."

Willow finished putting the last bandage on Spike as she stood up too, "I know you don't want to admit it Buffy but we don't know what we're doing. Research is going no where, we're surrounded by a bunch of girls who need a lot more training, and you're the only one who has any hope the world is not going to end."

Spike stood up next to Willow and looked down though, "I don't much like a lot of the people in this room..." He coughed, "Angel." He cleared his throat as he smiled at Angel's glare and cotninued, "...but I got to go with red. We're playing blind Buffy."

Buffy sighed but looked worried when a soft voice came from the top of the stairs, "I told you they were all going to come running when they heard you might die."

Buffy smiled, "I thought you were sleeping."

Conner nodded, "I heard everyone yelling." He slowly started to descend the stairs as he continued to speak, "Figured I should be the one to convince you that we're all going with you."

Buffy stared over to Angel, "You know my house is filled with a bunch of dramatic teenage girls who would just love Conner. The only guys they've been around is Spike and Xander. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind Wesley, Conner and Angel company."

Angel looked a little edgy, "Well...we'll have to deal with it then."

Spike smiled, "That was just her way of saying yes."

Conner smiled, "So I get to meet everyone in Sunnydale?"

Buffy nodded but Angel sighed, "I'm forbidding you to talk more then five minutes with Xander, ever."

Buffy smiled, "He doesn't hate you that much anymore. He just hates Spike more then anyone." She looked at Conner who was now finally in the Lobby and sitting beside her, "I think you two would get a long great actually. If you talk to Andrew for more then five minutes then we'll have to start worrying."

Spike smirked, "No one's interested in talking to that nerd for longer then a few seconds."

Willow stared at buffy, "Now we have to go through all the sleeping arrangements."

Buffy nodded, "I say we put Xander and Anya in one room with Kennedy."

Willow smiled a little bit, "You really don't like Kennedy."

Buffy smiled, "The second I met her she's been like trying to be me. She's all ordering me around, training the girls and deciding what's best. Seriously it scares me that these teenagers are going to be my successors. Hell, it scares me knowing some of them can turn out like faith."

Faith smiled, "No way. I'm once in an eternity Buffy."

Buffy shook her head, "No you were right Faith. Long time ago you stated a line and you knew I could be you. If you met these girls you'd say the same thing. Especially Kennedy. If you start training them you do not get to tell them about your past. Too many of them are copycats."

Faith sighed, "Never going to live this down am I?"

Buffy smiled, "I never forget when someone tries to kill me more then once."

Faith looked at Angel and Spike, "But you screw them. Even better."

Buffy blushed a little, "Hey, just cuz I dated people who tried to kill me doesn't mean I forgot. Hell I'd date you but you're a girl."

Willow smiled, "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing for you. You can fool around with Faith all you want but me personally, I like vampires."

Spike smiled, "Glad, you got over your Riley phase though. He was a piece of work."

Buffy smiled, "Yeah, but he was nice to me. He didn't try to kill me, he got along with everyone and he left because I didn't love him, not because he didn't love me. Now that's a guy."

Conner looked curious, "Riley?"

Buffy nodded, "Guy I was with after Angel."

Willow smiled, "So, we're not counting Parker anymore huh?"

Buffy sighed, "He was nice. M0 aybe we should put him back on this list."

Conner looked even more curious, "How many boyfriends did you have?"

Spike smiled over at Conner, "Parker wasn't a boyfriend. Just a one night stand."

Conner looked around, "What's a one-night stand?" Everyone but Buffy and Angel started laughing. Conner stared at buffy, "Are you going to tell me?"

Buffy slowly shook her head, "Nope. Ask people when I'm not in the room."

Conner nodded a little mad he didn't get to know. Spike stared over at Conner, "Yeah, you should ask Angel. He'll give you all the details on buffy and one night stands."

Buffy picked up a pillow and threw it at Spike causing him to sit back down. She threw her head back obviously in annoyance btu before she coudl complain she winced in pain. Everyone finally noticed that Buffy's bite-mark was still slowly bleeding. Willow and Spike rushed over to kneel in front of her.

"You said it wasn't bad!" Willow complained

Buffy shrugged, "It's not. Just a little pain."

Spike and Angel looked over it very interested. Angel then looked up to Spike, "You didn't drink too much."

Spike shook his head, "Nope. We're not together anymore but the ground rules are still in my head. Plus she beet me off her before things went further."

Buffy smiled, "Seriously, you keep biting me and you're not going to want pigs blood anymore then I'd have to stake you."

Conner looked from Spike and then to buffy a few times before speaking, "He's bitten you before?"

Buffy nodded a little uncomfortable, "Yeah, a few times actually."

Conner stared at Spike now, "Why?"

Buffy looked down while Willow was still cleaning up her neack, "Because I asked him too."

Conner of course asked why but it took buffy a few seconds to find an answer. Since she couldn't find an answer Spike saved her, "Girls can't resist me. Plus when you spend 6 years with me I start to get under your skin. She knew what i wanted and did it so I'd shut up."

Buffy stared at him, "As if. Everything I did was because of me not because of you."

Spike smiled over at her, "So nothing we did was to please me?"

Buffy went silent so Angel finally spoke in a low, obvious envious voice, "We can talk about this later."

Buffy looked down obviously guilty knowing Angel wouldn't like the conversation that should of taken place alone. Conner looked at buffy, "You don't like talking about things a lot do you?" Buffy shook her head, "How come? People would know how to make you feel better and..."

Buffy quickly looked his way, "I don't talk because it's hard for people to understand. Now that's enough questions. We have other problems that are a little more dire then my personal life."

Conner sunk into the couch, "Maybe that's why you died."

Buffy's head slipped out of Willow's grasp as she stared into Conner's eyes, "What?"

Angel looked bwteen them, "Just forget he said anything alright Buffy."

Buffy shook her head and Conner slowly explained himself, "If you cared more about yourself then maybe you'd be more happy."

Buffy shook her head and quickly put on her own bandage. She stood up and stared down at him, "If I cared more about my life i wouldn't be a slayer. I'm the one who makes the bad decisions Conner. Just ask your dad." She didn't give time for a reaction as she looked to Spike, "Put on a shirt. We're going to kill the beast so i can go back home. Spike, Angel, Willow and Faith are with me. Everyone else start the infection research. Conner, you should sleep a little bit. I'll be upstairs changing."

Buffy didn't give time for a reaction as she took off upstairs. Conner looked down a little guilty. Angel scooted over to him, "Don't worry about it. She's really sensetive about a lot of stuff."

Spike nodded, "Yeah. I should go put on a new shirt."

Angel nodded, "I'll go talk to buffy."

Spike smiled, "No can do peaches. My clothes are in her room. Hell, she's probably wearing my clothes which means I get first crack."

Angel sighed, "Fine."

Spike nodded and took off upstairs. Willow smiled over at Conner, "Don't worry about buffy so much. When people start making decisions for her or telling her how to change her life she get's a little edgy. It's just because she's had to go through a lot cuasing change to kind of scare her. Don't take it personal, we've all been through the don't tell me what to do tantrum, especially Angel."

Conner smiled, "Do you ever look at her and wonder what she was like before she was the slayer?"

Angel smiled, "She was a lot like Cordelia actually. She had a boyfriend named Tyler for the longest time, she was a cheerleader, princess for a lot of stuff, on a bunch of teams, really smart, her parents fought a lot but she never really told people and she used to be afraid of growing up."

Conner and Cordelia were especially surprised. Willow smiled though, "You saw her in L.A?"

Angel nodded, "She tell you?"

Willow nodded, "Yeah, it was after the council test that got Giles fired. She cried when she told me what you said to her."

Angel nodded, "She didn't tell you exactly did she? Because it was..."

Willow smiled, "Incredibly gross. Yeah she told me. You have a very poetic way with words according to her."

Angel smiled, "Yeah, I guess."

Willow looked around at everyone though and stopped at Conner, "So, you should sleep for a while and we should start the research crap."

Conner sighed as Angel stood up along with everyone else. Everyone walked towards where they keep the books but Willow. When Conner laid down Willow stood over him, "You made Buffy and Angel the happiest people alive Conner. You have no idea how much you mean to those two people. I just want you to know that you don't just have them okay? The second you become a part of Buffy's life you're a part of ours. Just thought there should be an official welcome to the family kiddo."

Conner smiled as Willow hugged him, "A family."

Willow nodded and walked after everyone else. She left Conner smiling as he fell asleep.


	12. Preperation

**_A/N -_** _I just realized I haven't mentioned Lorne. For the sake of the story I'm saying that he is taking care of business in some other place. Don't worry, I will bring him in._

**-Hyperion - Buffy's Room-**

Buffy walked into the room not exactly mad but annoyed. She quickly ran to her bag and started looking for a shirt. She realized though she didn't have her bag, but she had Spike's. She didn't care much as she quickly picked a pair of pants and a nice black silk shirt. She was just buttoning up the shirt when Spike walked in. He smiled instantly already knowing she would be in his clothes.

He looked her up and down, "I thought it was just because my pants were leather."

Buffy smiled, "So, the black silk matches your pants. Plus I look hot."

Spike smiled, "Not complaining. Just pass me a shirt."

Buffy nodded and threw him a shirt. She started tucking in her shirt when she finally spoke, "Is Conner okay?"

Spike nodded, "Yeah. Your friends probably cheered him up. You left in kind of a hurry though."

Buffy sighed, "I don't like questions."

Spike finally looked at her neck where the bandage was coming off, "You didn't even let red finish the bandage job."

She felt the bandage coming off and sighed. Spike threw his shirt on but left it unbuttoned and walked over to Buffy. He started to fix it as he listened to buffy talk. "I just...when he was asking me all these questions I realized, hey he's going to want to know all this stuff and I'm not going to be able to tell him because I don't know. Then he's going to ask about my life and I'm not good with questions about my life. I mean sure I want kids but I'm only 21. I'm only 6 years older then my son."

Spike smiled as he finished the bandage and stared into her eyes, "You're just going through the nervous stage of being a mother. He does know some things Buffy and it won't take long for him to find out which buttons to push and which ones not to."

Buffy nodded, "When people push the wrong buttons I hit them. I can't do that to Conner."

Spike nodded, "Yes, true. Listen buffy, no one knows what they're doing right away. Let's relate this to something you know about."

Buffy nodded, "Like what?"

Spike smiled, "Becoming a vampire. When he get out of our graves we don't know anything. We don't know how to react, when to drink, when we can hit people or even when we can go outside or not. We leave all that up to our sires."

Buffy thought about it, "Okay, so how did Drusilla teach you everything?"

Spike shook his head, "Not Drusilla. Angel. Dru was a little too looney. Anyway it doesn't matter how Angel taught me, it just matters that he did. I didn't really listen at all because well I don't like when people tell me what to do but that's not the point."

"That is the point. What happens when Conner get's used to everything and he get's to that rebellious stage?"

Spike nodded, "Okay then, let's relate it to Dawn. You're raising her just fine."

Buffy shook her head, "I just left her alone in a town full with demons and gossiping girls. I don't think I'm doing a godo job."

Spike shook his head now, "You're doing better then your best. You don't have to be the best Buffy okay. When it comes to Conner or Dawn all they're asking for is you to be there. We both know you can do that."

Buffy had a few tears now as she stared into Spike's eyes, "But I can't. Conner lives here, with Angel and I can't...I'm not going to see his face when he get's a new girfriend or when he first comes home from school. Hell, I even missed his birth. How do i tell people that I don't even know when he was born? I missed most of my child's life and i can't even have another one."

Spike finally realized why she was so emotional and hugged her. "Oh buffy. I know how it feels to not be able to have kids but you got your miracle."

Buffy nodded, "I know and I love him so much but it hurts that I don't know anything. I didn't even know he existed until he was 15. I'm suppossed to use that time to try and find out how to deal with questions or how to deal with him getting hurt."

Spike sighed, "It's going to come to you just as easy now Buffy. You can't control every aspect of him but you can't just be his friend anymore. You and Angel have something every vampire or slayer dreams of, especially me. Don't scare yourself out of his life."

Buffy nodded and pulled away. She wiped a tear, "How the hell do you always know what to say?"

Spike smiled and started to button up his shirt. "It's a gift. All woman listen to me."

Buffy nodded, "True, but you're also whipped by all woman. I could totally make you do anything I wanted you to."

Spike sighed, "I can't help if I'm that passionate."

Buffy finished tucking in her shirt and smiled, "Okay if that's true then you won't mind if I take your coat."

Spike shook his head, "No. That coat is like..."

Buffy sighed, "A second skin. Dead slayer story, I know. Still I look better in it then you do."

Spike shook his head and finished tucking in his shirt to, "Okay, here's the deal. Coat's on the couch I was sitting when Willow was fixing me up. Last one there has to put it on the winner."

Buffy winked at him and slipped on her shoes. "You got it."

Spike unbuttoned one button near his collar and smirked at her, "On three."

**-Lobby-**

Everyone sat around quietly trying not to wake Conner up. His eyes popped open though when a loud thud sounded below the railing. All eyes turned to see Spike on top of Buffy. Buffy threw him into the wall and hopped up. Spike was up in no time and following buffy to the jacket. Buffy was about to grab the coat when Spike tripped her. She quickly reacted by taking him down with her. Willow knew for sure what they were doing so she quickly walked towards the coat and picked it up. When Buffy and Spike hopped back up and saw Willow holding it they winked at each other and went for her. Willow started running around the room trying to dodge every lung at the coat they made. She was outsmarted when Buffy yelled tadpoles really loud. Both Willow and Spike stopped instantly and with buffy being closest to Willow she grabbed the coat. Willow started laughing but Spike walked up to her.

Buffy smiled as Spike stood already unhappy, "So Spikey, what does the loser have to do again?"

Spike grabbed the coat and Buffy turned around. Slowly he slid the long, black, leather coat over Buffy's shoulders. When it was on he sighed, "I would of won if Willow hadn't taken it."

Buffy shook her head and turned around in a slow circle. "I don't care Spike. I still won and I still look hotter in it then you do."

Spike looked down to the floor and didn't deny it. Angel and faith walked over, "So, time to take off?"

Buffy nodded, "Where are we headed?" No one answered as Buffy looked around. "No one knows where he's staying?"

Wesley started to speak, "Well, I wasn't exactly around and the last time anyone saw him he was destroying Wolfram and Hart and almost killing them."

Buffy smiled at the name Wolfram and hart, "Okay then. We start with the law firm."

Angel shook his head, "They don't really like us very much."

Buffy smiled, "They like me. They like me very much."

Wesley walked over to them, "Then I'm coming."

Buffy nodded and looked at Willow, "Change of plans. You're sticking around here. You're one of my most major weaknesses and they can't know that."

Willow looked a little curious, "Why?"

Buffy smiled, "Because according to them I'm heartless."

Willow was sorry she asked when Buffy recieved everyone's looks. She stared at buffy and nooded, "So I stay the head of research."

Buffy nodded and walked closer to Willow. She whispered in her ear, "Anything happens keep him safe. I know you won't let anything happen."

Willow smiled, "Of course not Buffy. Now go kill a beast."

Buffy nodded and looked to Spike, Angel, Faith and Wesley, "Meet me in the car."

They all nodded and took off outside. Buffy walked over to Conner and kneeled beside him. "I'm really sorry for the way i took off Conner. I'm just...It's going to be really hard for me to know how to react to you. I'm still learning how things are suppossed to go here."

Conner smiled, "I know Buffy. I'm fine, everyone talked me out of feeling bad."

Buffy smiled and stood, "Good. Then I'll be back in a few okay?"

Conner nodded, "Better come back alive or I'll have to kill you."

Buffy nodded and winked at Willow before walking out the door. Willow winked at Conner before looking at everyone else, "Alright, let's get to work."

**-Angel's Car-**

Buffy and Angel sat in the front while everyone else rode in the back. It wasn't silent for more then 3 minutes before Spike spoke, "Nice wheels peaches. Got to hand it to you, your taste isn't bad."

Buffy smiled and nodded, "Yeah. I could never picture you in any car and now, now you're all driving."

Angel shrugged, "You learn new things in L.A."

Buffy shook her head, "No you don't. You learn to hide everything you are and you learn to act like everyone wants you to. L.A. is really built for the movies."

Wesley's head suddenly turned towards Buffy, "What did you mean when you said people at Wolfram and Hart like you?"

Buffy shrugged, "I used to live in L.A. Dealt with them more then a few times."

Faith actually smiled, "Well well well, all those times in Sunnydale when I was asking for stories someone was holding out. I guess we all have a dark past."

Buffy shrugged, "You can't be a hero until you understand the pain of being evil."

Angel glanced her way quickly before turning his eyes back to the road. "Sounds like you have a little more to share then you're letting on."

Buffy smiled, "I have a lot of stories Angel."

Spike smiled, "Well the mysterious types love the mysterious ones."

Buffy nodded and Angel changed the subject, "So how do we expect to get in?"

Buffy smiled, "We walk through the front doors."

Wesley shook his head, "I know you're trying to help but you have no idea what these people are capable of."

Buffy sighed, "Yes I do. Just trust me guys, we're going through the front doors."

Everyone was left with confusion and curiousity all over their faces.

**-Angel's Car - 10 Minutes Later-**

They just pulled up to Wolfram and Hart and stood in front of the car. Buffy took a deep breath and spoke to everyone, "Don't look surprised by the way I act in there. I'm about to bring up a whole lot of stuff I wanted to forget. I know this will bring up a lot of questions but I need you guys to not act surprised or my plan won't work. Got it?"

Everyone slowly nodded and Spike smiled, "Why do i get a feeling I'm going to love this?"

Buffy shrugged, "You like seeing me evil." She looked at everyone else once and took another deep breath, "Let's go!"


	13. Lilah And Buffy?

**_A/N -_** _This chapter makes it obvious that Lilah and Wesley have been fooling around. Also Spelling might be bad. I could barely see I was so tired when I wrote it._

**-Wolfram And Hart-**

No one questioned them as Buffy and Angel lead the group up to the floor of Lilah's office. Once they got into the elevators Angel looked at Buffy, "Normally I'd have a few uncouncous people by now."

Buffy smiled, "We're not gonna have any. Lilah and me go way back."

The second the elevator door opened a demon stood in front of them. The usual intimidating drool over sharp teeth and very huge body. It took everyone a few seconds to process the fact buffy had already had her hands around the demons neck and had flung him half-way down the hall. Spike smiled, "No uncouncous people huh?"

Buffy shrugged, "That was not a person, that was Lilah's welcoming comittee."

Wesley looked a little nervous, "I thought you said she liked you."

Buffy smiled and started walking towards a big desk, "We have an understanding. Now let's go."

Everyone followed and stopped beside Buffy at the main desk. Buffy smiled at the brunette man behind the desk, "Hi Jeremy, I would like to see Lilah now please."

Jeremy stood up instantly, "B...B...Buffy. It's been like years since..."

Buffy smiled like a stupid teenager, "Since I put you in the hospital for not letting me into Lindsey's office."

Jeremy nodded. he was obviously nervous since you could see him sweating and hear him stuttering. "We...We haven't really S...Seen you lately. Thought you moved to Sunnydale."

Buffy nodded, "I did. Is that why you're not informing Lilah of my presence?"

Jeremy shrugged, "S...She said she didn't want to be disturbed."

Buffy smiled and started to slowly make her wayto the other side of the desk where jeremy was as she spoke, "You've worked here a while, haven't you jeremy? Been moved from lawyer to lawyer?I thought you would know by now that I like to see who I want to see." Since she was now standing right in front of the very short Jeremy she grabbed him by the neck and pinned him against the wall, "Now I would like to disturb your employer. Can you do that for me?"

Jeremey nodded the best he could and Buffy let him down. She ignored everyone who came with her as she watched jeremy press a button on the phone. She heard Lilah's voice yell a what before jeremy spoke, "You have a visitor."

"I told you I didn't want to be disturbed."

Jeremy was about to speak but buffy threw him behind her as she smiled into the speaker phone, "Well i was in town Lilah and I thought I should say."

The line suddenly went dead but the door to her office was open in seconds. In the middle of the doorway stood a very surprised Lilah, "Buffy Anne Summers." She looked at everyone who had accompanied her and smiled at Wesley as she spoke, "And you brought the world's heroes. Haven't gone soft have you?"

Buffy smiled, "Come on Lilah, you know better then that. I was just hoping we could talk to you for a few minutes."

Lilah shrugged, "Actually i'm a little busy. Maybe we could catch up some other time."

In seconds buffy was standing face to face with Lilah. She stared at her for a few seconds before her hand wrapped around Lilah's neck. Buffy had her pinned to the door, "I'm very sure you can make time for us."

Lilah blinked and Buffy let her go. Lilah sighed, "Well come on in. I supposse my prior appointments can wait."

Buffy nodded and signaled with her hands for everyone else to follow her into the office. Wesley was last which is why lilah stopped him on his way in, "Never thought you would be back int he slayer's club."

Wesley smiled, "Come on Lilah, once a watcher always a watcher."

Lilah nodded and let him walk by. Once Lilah and Wesley were in the office they noticed buffy sitting in Lilah's chair with her feet on top of the table, "Very nice Lilah, you got it made compared to last time I saw you."

Lilah smiled, "Well, you could be living in class too but you turned the offer down."

The heroes in the room looked a little curious but they had a sense they were going to be feeling that a lot lately so they made a mental not to ask her about it later and wen ton with the conversation. Buffy sighed, "Just because I was making deals doesn't mean i was evil Lilah. You have to be pure to work here."

Lilah shrugged, "Some people just aren't meant for the lawyer life."

Buffy sarcastically smiled, "Some people just aren't mean for the killing people for money life."

Lilah walked a little closer to buffy as she spoke, "You were pretty much doing that with all your other..." She paused to find a good word, "Freelance jobs."

Buffy sighed, "Didn't kill them Lilah and you know that."

Lilah smiled, "I know that it's good you can believe that."

Buffy shook her head, "Get over it okay. I went through some stuff, I'm over it and now I'm pulling for the hero team."

Lilah nodded and started to look curiously, "How'd that happen anyway? I mean i never thought you'd be the strongest slayer of all slayers. You can't be all good though, i mean you are in love with vampires for god's sake."

Buffy had enough but wasn't ready to lose it, "You've been watching me? That's sweet. I never knew we were that close after all this time."

Lilah shrugged, "When we saw your histroy with Angel here we couldn't help but check in on you once in a while. I mean we were so close to taking out that Riley guy after he showed up with his wife because we cared so much but then that would of only increased the amount of time you spent with Spike late at nights. I mean if army man wouldn't of talked to you then you and Spike would still be spending all those late nights together. Since we needed Spike to get a soul we had to let you do the right thing and call it quits."

Buffy wasn't the only one uncomfortable in the room now. Spike finally spoke, "What do you mean you needed me to go get a soul?"

Lilah winked at him, "You'll find out soon enough. Things always tend to reveal themselves."

Buffy shook her head, "So you know everything? Since I left?"

Lilah smiled and walked towards her mini bar, "Yeah, you should see your file now. I mean you thought it was big before you should see it now." She turned towards Wesley, Spike, Angel and faith, "Maybe you guys want to see her file. I'm sure it would make a very interesting read."

Buffy shook her head in obvious anger that she was having a very hard time to control, "Shut up Lilah."

Lilah only smiled as she poured her drink and continued to adress mainly Spike and Angel now, "I mean we have her whole L.A. life which she spent mostly here, then we have the whole Angel life right from meeting in the alley to trying to kill her, coming back from hell to walking away through smoke. Of course we have the Riley phase from dropping a book on his head to him paying vampires to bite him. Last but not least we have the Spike and buffy file which intrigued me most of all. I mean spent years trying to kill the girl, magically got engaged to her, fell in love with her, almost died saving her sister and then sleeping with her as comfort."

Buffy was standing now as she yelled towards Lilah, "SHUT UP!"

Lilah acted as if she heard nothing, "I mean you have got to love her if you are still willing to screw her after the way she sings. But I guess the whole Riley speech happened. At least you guys tried to be friends right? Well the whole sleeping with her friend broke that. Then there was the all famous bathroom scene we all enjoy very much."

It was then Buffy had enough. In seconds she was standing behind Lilah with a bottle in her hand. She raised it above her head but banged it over Lilah's. She dropped her drink and fell to the ground on her back. "I told you to shut up."

Lilah smiled, "You should know not to reveal you weaknesses buffy. Never come out swinging if you can't take a few strike outs."

Buffy shook her head and kicked Lilah in the side. "I come her for a little information and an old friend chat and instead I get a mockery of my life. Your mother raise you to be rude? Oh right little miss Lilah doesn't have a mother."

Buffy obviously hit a spot for her because it took Lilah a few seconds to grab buffy's leg and take her down tot he floor beside her. Lilah was on top of buffy in no time, "Look who's talking buffy. You killed yours remember? You could of done something, anything to save her. Maybe if you were home more often."

Buffy shook her head and threw Lilah off of her. She stood up quickly so she could stare down at lilah, "At least my mom loved me. At least i wasn't a mistake."

Lilah stood up obviously pissed off, "You were the greatest mistake of all Buffy Summers. You ruined your mom and dad's perfect life. All they ever wanted was a daughter who came home late because of a boyfriend and instead they got you. A slayer that put them in danger their whole lives. No wonder your dad left you and your mom. He just couldn't handle you anymore."

Buffy shook her head and slid a stake out of her sleeve. She lunged at Llilah landing on top of her. Several punches connected with her face but it didn't take long for Lilah to fight back by using both connected fists to nail buffy int he stomach. Buffy rolled off her and both woman stood up. Buffy smiled, "You couldn't of just given me a few answers huh? You had to make it personal."

Lilah shook her head, "It's always personal with you and me Buffy, you should know that."

Buffy smiled, "I could of taken you by now."

Lilah shook her head and slowly walked to her desk, "Yeah but you wouldn't want all your friends to see you commit murder, I mean that's all in your past right."

Buffy gripped the stake harder, "One question Lilah, just one."

Lilah smiled and sat down in her chair, "What do you want?"

Buffy smiled finally, "I wanna know where the beast is."

Lilah nodded, "You guys found the little prophecy huh?" Buffy nodded. "Why can't you guys just do your own locator spell?"

Buffy sarcastically smiled again, "Because I really wanted to stop by. You know say hi."

Lilah nodded, "You know he's no longer of use to us at Wolfram and hart."

Buffy shook her head, "He's not working for you guys. This whole is all about the first, about me and about Sunnydale. So why don't you want to tell me?

Lilah shrugged, "I like talking to you." She glanced behind Buffy at the very shockstricken and surprised people, "Plus I love almost revealing everything I know about you to your friends."

Buffy smiled, "I'm gonna get the questions so I think you've tortured me enough. Now tell me where I'm looking Lilah."

Lilah sighed and hit a button on her phone, "Jeremy, get me the location of the beast."

Jeremy didn't answer as she let go of the button. Buffy smiled, "So you got jeremy huh? You're gonna fire him in a few days tops."

Lilah nodded, "You know me too well."

Buffy nodded, "Well what can i say? Our history was pretty signifigant in my life. I had to study my once role model."

Lilah smiled, "What happened to you wanting to be me?"

Buffy shrugged, "I actually found out what it's like to go home every night and feel as dirty as you do every day. Not something I want to deal with."

Lilah shrugged, "I don't feel dirty. It's only for the weak buffy."

Buffy smiled, "Not weak, but smart."

Lilah shook her head but couldn't say anything because jeremy slowly opened the door. He walked quickly to the desk and dropped the papers before walking as fast as he could back tot he door. He jumped when buffy yelled his name, "What's wrong jeremy? You're not scared of little old me are ya?"

Jeremy smiled, "Y...I'm very busy."

Buffy nodded, "Okay. I'll catch you later jeremy."

Jeremy nodded before shutting the door. Lilah was already looking through the papers when buffy turned back to face her. Lilah smiled, "You do't have to taunt him like that."

Buffy shrugged, "It's my fun. Now tell me where I'm looking Lilah."

Lilah smiled and threw a map on the desk. Buffy moved up to look as Lilah pinted to a few places, "He's been seen all around this are so I'mm better your best bet is..."

Buffy cut her off, "Warehouse. Why is it always that warehouse?"

Lilah smiled, "That's where you used to hang out."

Buffy nodded, "I only hung out there after I became a slayer. That was only because vamps used to hang there."

Lilah shook her head, "As if. That was like your make-out spot. Remember that banker you took there because he didn't want his wife to find out."

Buffy was too into the conversation to realize who stood behind her and continued it, "Oh yeah. You should of seen the look on his face when he saw Katrina. I had to actually kiss her to make him believe it was all real."

Lilah smiled, "What did he say when she actually bit him again?"

Buffy smiled, "I never stuck around remember but I do remember katrina telling everyone he was wondering about his money."

Lilah smiled, "You lead em there, turn em on and let someone else take care of the rest. That was a hell of a deal."

Buffy nodded, "It was and it was good for a while."

Angel especially couldn't believe this, "Are you serious?"

Buffy finally realized everyone there and smiled at Lilah. "Back to business then. Do you know who this woman who get's infected by a demon who deprives people of choices is?"

Lilah shook her head, "Nope. We've been very anxious ourselves to find this out."

Buffy smiled, "You know I'll be around again to talk to you about Spike."

Lilah smiled, "Some day every soon."

"I don't supposse you can just tell me now."

Lilah shook her head, "Of course not. That would take away my fun."

Buffy looked at all her friends again before staring back at lilah, "Supposse we should go save the world. I'll see you around some day Lilah morgan."

Lilah stood up and walked them towards the door, "Sooner then you think Summer's. Don't die, it would take away all my good reading material."

Buffy nodded, "I would say don't die but everytime you guys die you get to continue living."

Lilah smiled as they slowly hugged and kissed each other on the cheek. Lilah opened the door, "I'll be seeing you."

Buffy nodded and walked out the door followed by everyone else. Again Wesley was last. Wesley actually smiled at her, "That was bracing."

Lilah nodded, "I'll be seeing you too."

Wesley nodded and smiled before walking out the door after buffy


	14. No regretsLet's do it

**-Outside Of Wolfram And hart-**

No one had said anything at all as they just exited W&H. It wasn't until outside that buffy got her first question. It was very shockingly from faith, "So you killed people too huh?"

Buffy didn't smile as she continued to walk, "Not directly."

Spike shook his head, "It's gonna come out sometime."

Buffy shook her head and stopped, "No it's really not. It was a part of my life that was a long time ago. How would you like it if I started asking about the families you murdered?"

Spike shrugged, "Wouldn't mind really since you've seen it all."

Buffy shook her head, "You are not going to use that as a reason I should tell you about my life."

Spike smiled, "Why not? You've seen Angel's and my past. Let's take a look into Buffy Summers'."

Buffy shook her head and turned so she was under a few windows of the building, "No Spike."

Spike sighed and Wesley spoke, "Isn't the car the other way?"

Buffy smiled, "I have to catch Jeremy."

No one had any time to say anything because there was a crash sound of glass breaking a long way above them. They all saw a body being thrown out of it also which turned out to be Jeremy. He fell for minutes before he finally landed comfortably in Buffy's arms. "Thanks Buffy."

Buffy smiled, "Makes up for throwing you out of the windows so many times."

Jeremy nodded as she put him down, "I think I'm fired."

Buffy shook her head, "No, she's just pissed. Just don't talk to her for a while."

Jeremy nodded and walked into the building. Buffy shook off the smaller pieces of glass and looked at everyone, "They're throwing him further out the windows now. That can't be good."

Angel was the one to ask the question, "You knew they were gonna throw him out the window?"

Buffy smiled and started wlaking towards the car again, "He let us in to Lilah's office. Of course Lilah is gonna hate him. Plus every lawyer he's worked for has thrown him out the window."

Spike nodded, "Including you."

Buffy smiled, "Oh yeah. There was this one time he thought he could take me so he lunged at me. i positioned myself in front of the window and threw him out of it. That was like the third time I put him in the hoapital."

Angel sighed, "I can't believe I didn't know any of this."

Buffy smiled, "I was always dressed like a skank so it was probably hard to find me out of school and all the plan parts took place during the day."

Angel nodded and it was Wesley's turn again, "So you know Lilah?"

Buffy smiled back at him, "So you're screwing Lilah?"

Wesley was suddenly uncomfortable under Spike and Angel's stares. Faith actually giggle a little bit though, "Sleeping with the enemy."

Buffy shook her head, "Sorry Wes. I'm just a little in the moment now."

Wesley nodded as a quick sign of forgiveness. "So we're going to the warehouse?"

Buffy nodded, "Yep. I haven't been there in years."

Faith nodded, "We heard. That's where you kind of killed people."

Buffy just shook her head, "Can we just go please?"

She stalked off to the car alone leaving everyone else to stare at each other. Spike smiled up at Angel, "How long do you think until we break her this time?"

Angel shrugged, "It's obvious she doesn't like her past."

Faith shook her head, "You guys kidding? I think she loved it. She sure as hell doesn't regret any of it."

Wesley nodded, "True. Maybe it's not something she needs to get over."

Spike smiled, "We'll see, in time."

Buffy sighed from the car, "Can we go and kill a big rock person now please? If I'm going to die I would like to do it sooner then later."

Everyone shook their heads at her words and started towards the car. The next few days were going to be extremely angsty!

**-In The Car - 10 minutes Later-**

It had been pretty much silent with the exception of small pointless conversation so far. They weren't far from the warehouse now and buffy was getting ancy. Spike smiled, "Getting Nostalgic?"

Buffy sighed, "Not really."

Angel interrupted an argument that could of gone on forever, "So, what's the plan?"

"Rekon first. We can enter from the second level and watch him for a while, see if I can find a weakness. If I do or after a while we show ourselves. I get first crack and we'll see how things are in the end."

Faith smiled, "Yay, the good old violent days."

Buffy nodded, "Careful faith. You're staring to sound like..."

"You, ten minutes ago."

Buffy shook her head, "I didn't kill anybody."

Faith nodded, "I didn't say you did but I loved violence way before I was killing people and you sounded a lot like the power-crazed me."

Buffy shrugged, "Wouldn't say know to a drink and some dancing."

Faith slugged buffy in the shoulder, "If I wasn't all trying to reform I'd take you up on that."

Angel didn't want to admit it but Buffy's actions were starting to scare him. He had only seen a glimpse of this attitude before and what he saw he didn't like. Spike on the other hand knew Buffy had a wild side and was enjoying the fact he finally got to find the truth about where it came from. Faith was obviously into buffy's past and Wesley... He was thinking more along the lines of a watcher. He thought about her powers and knew how dangerous they could be. Buffy on the other hand was also enjoying the fact she was finally showing a part of herself to these people. She also knew this night couldn't leave this group of people because she didn't know who would understand or not but it was nice to think about L.A. for the first time in a long time.

Angel finally pulled into a space and parked the car. All at once every car door opened at the same time. When everyone was standing against the car buffy smiled, "Load up."

Everyone walked back to the trunk but Buffy. She pulled out a stake and twirled it in her fingers. Angel walked back to her side with a sword, "That'd a little small."

Buffy smiled, "If he's as big as you say I'll probably do most of the dodging. Plus you underestimate the amount of damage a stake can do."

Angel nodded and they stayed silent until everyone else was ready. Angel sighed, "So, what now?"

Buffy pointed to the enterence a little ways above ground "We enter there and watch, if it doesn't already know we're coming."

Spike smiled, "Despite the pain, this should be fun."

Buffy just shook her head and started walking as everyone just followed her lead.


	15. Right On Schedule

**_A/N -_** _Okay for purposes that will soon come clear, we are going to say that Anya and Xander had their one night encounter before this story started. Oh yeah, and can someone give me the right name of the seal and how to spell it, please? Oh and I didn't edit this either! Sorry for the wait guys but here it finally is, Chapter 15, please read and review..._

**-Warehouse-**

Buffy, Angel, Faith, Spike and Wesley sat bored on the railing. Buffy's head was leaning against the metal, "You know, I like dying better then this and that's way boring."

Spike nodded, "Agreed."

Buffy shook her head and stood up. She stared at Angel, "You guys stay up here. I'll go down and check out below. If he attacks up here then there's more of you and if he attacks me down there then you'll jump down after me."

Angel didn't have time to complain as Buffy stood on the other side of the railing now. Spike laughed along, "I like this new you."

Buffy winked before jumping. She landed easily enough and stood instantly on guard. She looked for a few minutes like that until she got out of fighting stance and sighed, "I'm even more bored down here."

Wesley looked curious, "Look around."

Buffy agreed by starting to wonder around. She got closer and closer to the point where she was out of sight finally which made Angel kind of worried. He couldn't help being quiet anymore, "Buffy... Buffy where did you go?"

Buffy sighed and walked back into everyone's view, "There's no one down here."

Faith answered her call first, "Maybe Lilah lied."

Buffy shook her head instantly, "No way. The second I meet this beast there's a chance I could die. Lilah would never pass up a chance to have me killed."

Spike totally changed the subject, "What's her deal anyway? I mean one second you two are all chummy and the next you're tackling her to the floor."

Buffy shrugged, "Lilah and me are like you and Angelus. We hate each other but we'll use each other when we need help."

Angel didn't like talking about Buffy's past like this so he brought them back to reality, "Back to the problem at hand people."

Wesley agreed with the vampire as he yelled down to buffy, "Maybe you should look for something to weaken him."

Angel continued Wesley's sentence, "Yeah, last time we faced him nothing hurt him. There must be something, a key to killing him."

Buffy nodded and started to look around again. It took her a few minutes but she finally came accross a table with a knife made of rock on it. She was kind of drawn to it which defenitely intrigued everyone on the railing. She stared at it for a while until Faith sighed loudly, "Are you kidding? I didn't even stare at the knife the mayor gave me that long before I grabbed it and it was prettier."

Buffy glared at her sister slayer for a few seconds before attempting to grab the knife. She was interrupted by a voice that echoed the whole place, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Buffy instantly stared up at her friends on the railing but was only met by confused faces. She decided best to answer it, "Why not?"

The voice got louder, "It's not what you're looking for."

Buffy continued to stare up at her friends as she talked aimlessly to the voice, "Well I obviously can't see what I am looking for."

The voice laughed and stepped into only Buffy's view. Her face automatically turned towards the giant rock and she started to back up. Although the beast was not visible to everyone else they knew he was there because Buffy backed up a little bit. The beast stopped laughing and stared at buffy, "You can call your little friends down if you want. I know they're there."

Buffy stared at Angel and everyone else which was basically the cue for them to jump down. Angel landed first, then Faith and then Wesley. Right before Spike was about to jump Buffy winked at him and he stayed instantly understanding the slayer's plan. Angel stared at the beast as the rock sized everyone up.

Buffy looked bored again as she also stared at the beast now, "So are we going to fight or just stand in silence until we all die?"

The beast laughed, "Why fight, I already know the outcome."

Buffy stepped forward confident as ever, "I don't think you know who you're talking to. Plus there's this whole deal where it's written that I kill you."

The beast seemed to know what she was talking about, "Looks like your little friends aren't as brainless as I hear they are. You on the other hand seem to be the brainless one."

"You're calling me brainless when your brain's made of rock."

"You walk into a warehouse where you have brought weapons that won't kill me and you've endangered all of your friends at the same time."

Something finally clicked in Buffy's head as she smiled, "Maybe I didn't need to bring anything." Now the beast looked a little worried as the slayer continued, "The evil always goes where the power is."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Buffy started wondering towards the knife again slowly which made the beast nervous and caused him to walk towards the knife also. Buffy gave a quick glance to Spike who nodded and then she looked back at the Beast. Then in a swift move Buffy had the rock knife in her hands and backed up with everybody else. The beast was obviously freaked as he started getting frantic by wving his hands.

Buffy smiled as she waved the knife in front of his face, "You know the first lesson a slayer learns is to never show your enemy your weakness."

The beast ignored her, "You don't know what you're holding, how much power that has."

Buffy walked a little closer which got Angel edgy, "Careful buffy."

The slayer ignored and continued to walk a little ways towards the beast still taunting him with the rock knife, "You want it back don't you? Well I need a little information and I've always been one to make a deal or two."

The beast eyed the knife as he spoke, "Whatever you need."

Buffy smiled, "That's what I like to hear. Now tell me Beasty, who's the woman who get's infected with the demon made to deprive people of their choices."

The beast didn't hesitate with his answer one bit, "I...I don't know the exact person but it's someone close. It would need to be protected. It would have to be a girl that went through a recent change, a girl who just had a sexual encounter, she would have knowledge of some magic, she would be rapidly going through a pregnancy and she would be a woman that a man trusts without a doubt."

Buffy kicked the closest box, "It's Cordelia isn't it?"

Angel suddenly realized she fit all the criterie and was about to react in sadness until the beast shook his head slowly, "She's not in L.A."

Buffy stared at the beat curiously now, "Would you lie to me?"

The beast shook his head quickly, "O...Of course not."

Buffy actually smiled, "You know it's kind of funny. I mean a big rock guy full of all the strength in the world and yet you cower at the sight of a threatened knife."

The beast finally looked Buffy int he eye again, "I told you what you wanted..." Buffy started backing away from him and from her friends into a more open space under the railings they were at before, "...Now give me back the knife."

Buffy watched the beast walk right into the spot she wanted him too, "I'm thinking I don't want to. I'm kind of in the mood for a fight."

Everyone finally realized Buffy's plan when they saw Spike ready to hop over the railing. The beast on the other hand got a little angry, "GIVE ME BACK THE KNIFE!"

"On second thought, I'm a little bored, I kind of just want to go home. Don't you Spike?"

Spike finally made himself known, "Oh yeah."

Then before the beast knew what was happening Spike was on top of his head. The beast connected a few harsh blows to Spike's side and face but the vampire held on. Buffy smiled and ran towards the rock guy. He saw her coming so he went to clothesline her but she duck and was soon faced with the back of the beast. She smiled at Spike who was defenitely in pain and then drove the knife into the middle of the beast's back.

Buffy yelled over her enemy's painful cries, "I told you that you would get it back."

Spike was finally thrown off with joy until he hit the wall hard. Faith and Wesley ran to his side as Buffy and Angel shielded themselves from the bright lights. The Beast screamed in agony and while Buffy was still shielding herself the beast managed to fling her accross the room also. He writhes about trying to reach the dagger buried in it's back as cracks start to formall over his body where the light was coming from. Angel ran to Buffy's half unconcous body as the light came together in a coherent beam and shoots out of the beast's mouth and eyes directly into the sky. It slams into a cloud obscuring the sun and annihilates it. Sunlight instantly blazes forth bathing the city in a golden glow once more. All over the city people stood in shock and happiness as the sun slowly started to cover L.A. once more.

Faith and Wesley moved Spike to a shady place but Angel and Buffy were already in one. Since there was no more need to protect Buffy from anything else Angel started looking over her body for more wounds. He notice that she opened the bite marks somehow but with the exception of a few cuts and bruises that seemed to be it.

Her eyes opened a little and Angel smiled, "Cheap shot."

Buffy tried to smile, "I knew it, I knew the knife would work."

You could almost feel her pain in the shallow breaths and deep voice. Angel tried to hide his worry though because on some level he knew she'd be okay, "Since when do you go out with one bang."

Buffy tried the sarcasm she was known for, "Well, you get thrown through a bunch of wooden boxes into a bunch of metal bars and then if you're still concous and not broken I will give you a gold star."

Angel took in the farmiliarity and smiled as he moved some hair out of her eyes and behind her ears, "You know, it's amazing you're still alive with how much you sacrifice yourself."

Buffy tried to sit up, "Well, comes with the territory."Angel nodded and helped her but when she went to go lean on her hand for support shefell tot he ground again in pain. She tried to smile at Angel, "I think I hurt my wrist."

Angel gently took it in his arms and examined it. Despite the fact she was hurt he loved being this close to her again, it felt so right. He handed Buffy's wrist back to her and smiled, "Nothing to big, we'll fix it when we get home."

Buffy took in the words of home and now it was running through her head. She kind of found it necessary to bring reality back into the room, " If I waited until I got home it would be more broken."

Angel suddenly realized what he had said and the truth in Buffy's words. It wasn't her home but it sure felt right to say. He nodded, "I meant the hotel."

Buffy nodded and used her other hand to sit up. She stared accross the warehouse and smiled at the sight of Spike pushing Faith and Wesley away. "Looks like we're going to need the first aid kit again."

Angel laughed while slowly helping Buffy to a standing position, "Is he ever not injured?"

Buffy was about to shake her head but ended up wincing at the pain from the open bite marks. She glared at SPike and raised her voice a little bit, "God I'm going to kill that vampire."

Spike heard her and sighed. "I just helped you kill a beast and you want to kill me. God maybe you're the pregnant one miss moody. Oh no wait it can't be you. You haven't gotten any from a human being in two years."

Buffy was about to run for him but Angel stopped her, "He just get's moody when he's injured."

Buffy nodded and calmed down. The place was silence as Buffy actually looked around. She ended up smiling, "So killing the beast does bring back the sun."

Angel shrugged, "It's going to set in like two hours anyway."

Buffy started walking over to the group around Spike and of course Angel followed. She stared down at her blonde vampire friend, "Thanks."

Spike nodded, "You know me, throw me in and we always win."

Buffy looked him over, "You okay to walk?"

Spike shrugged, "Couple broken bones, a few cuts and bruises that will be gone in an hour. I think I might need a little help. What are you leaving with?"

"Open bite marks which are making me feel woozy, a broken wrist and a few cuts and bruises that will be gone in an hour."

Spike winked at her which was followed by Buffy offering a hand to him. He took it and was soon standing. Buffy looked at Faith, "You might need to carry him if we want to get to the car without them both turning into ash."

Faith nodded and Spike glared at buffy, "So, who do you think it is?"

Buffy shrugged, "I say we drop you vamps off, Willow and I go pick up a bunch of pregnancy tests and have every woman we know take one. Then we go from there."

Angel didn't look convinced, "The beast said it was someone from Sunnydale. Why don't we just have every woman in SUnnydale that you know take one?"

Buffy shrugged, "Although I don't think he's lying there's still a chance he was."

Angel nodded, "Then, why don't we make a quick stop on the way home? You and Faith can grab them. It's quicker that way!"

Buffy nodded and then looked at Faith, "So, which one of us is pregnant?"

Faith actually thought about it, "Well seeing as you have a kid and I'm never going to have a kid I think it should be me. It's nice to play pretend."

Buffy nodded, "Alright then."

Wesley looked back and forth between the two slayers, "You do know neithe rof you is pregnant right?"

Faith laughed, "When you buy tests you have t act scared and nervous like you're pregnant. it's a woman thing."

Spike looked curious, "How would you know that?"

Faith shrugged, "I've been in need of buying a few pregnancy tests in my day. Now I don't see why but t the time the scares were...well...scary."

Spike then turned towards Buffy, "How do you know how you act when you buy one of the test things?"

Buffy looked at the ground, "You remember that night when that house was feeding of Riley and me when we..."

Spike instantly held up his hand, "Explained. I do not need to rehatch any bit of that night."

Buffy smiled, "Well, you asked."

Angel didn't know what to think now, "You actually thought you were pregnant?"

Buffy nodded, "It's something normal so I doubted it but I was still worried about it."

Wesley noticed the developing tension and with what happened with buffy and Lilah the slayer already had a lot to talk about with Angel so he kindly changed the subject, "Do you think we should head home now?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah. Willow must be worried sick with the sun out and everything and we still got to make a stop." Buffy stared at ANgel, "Ready to run?" He nodded and the slayer turned to Faith, "You ready to run with the gimp here?"

Spike couldn't retaliate because Faith scopped him up, "Yep."

"Then, let's move."

**-Hyperion - 40 Minutes Later-**

Conner was actually sleeping on the couch where he was when everyone left while everyone else was researching and doing the book stuff on this infected woman. Willow and Fred were actually in a deep conversation.

Actually Fred was trying to calm Willow down from rambling, "It's been like an hour since the sun came up. What if something happened? What if they're at the hospital? Oh my god, what if they didn't make it to the hospital?"

Fred grabbed Willow's arms, "Calm Willow. I'm positive they're all fine."

Willow shook her head, "But..."

Gunn smiled over at the red head, "No buts Willow, they're fine."

Willow went back to reading her book for a few minutes until she couldn' help herself anymore, "I bet she's doing this purposely. I mean Buffy knows I worry..." This is when Buffy and the rest of the gang walked through the door. They kept quiet as Willow finished her rant, "...She knows I go insane when things take longer then they're supossed to. Even Spike knows that I go pretty much radical when she's gone this long."

Spike made the gang known, "Well it's a good thing we got home before you got radical."

Willow was instantly in front of Buffy, "Where the hell have you been?"

Buffy held up her wrist and drew attention to her neck, "I've been broken and it took them a while to put me back together again."

Willow calmed down, "Because you and Spike are injured I'm going to calm down."

Gunn looked curious though, "Why is just SPike and Buffy banged up. When we fought that thing it was bloody."

Buffy bowed, "I had a plan, SPike helped with the plan, not a lot fo violence needed."

Willow looked SPike who was leaning on Faith up and down, "Well if there was no violence then why does Spike need the first aid kit AGAIN?" She eyed him until a smile spread on the witch's face, "He was the distraction."

Spike sighed, "Just get me the kit and sit me down."

Willow nodded and went off to do as told. Cordelia got down to the real business though, "So who's the woman?"

Buffy looked Cordelia in the eye, "Well at first I thought it was you but I found a way to clear it all up."

Cordelia got defensive, "You thought I was a demon?"

"Well you were evil all throughout high school."

Cordelia couldn't retaliate because Fred interrupted, "So, then how do we ID the infected woman?"

Buffy whipped out a bunch of home pregnancy tests which is when Willow walked in. When she saw the tests she jumped and dropped the kit, "Buffy, I mean not again."

Buffy shook her head, "No, of course not again, it's impossible again."

Willow realized the impossibility of her being pregnant and calmed down. She picked up the kit but then Gunn looked awkward, "What does she mean again?"

Buffy shrugged, "I've just had a scare before. No big deal."

Cordelia perked up, "You mean you actually slept with something that was human?"

Buffy clenched her fist, "At least I was getting some which is more then I can say for you."

Cordelia only glared as Willow interfeared. She walked up to Spike while speaking to Buffy, "So, then remind us all why you have a bunch of pregnancy tests in your hand." Willow walked SPike to a chair and sighed as she once more began to patch him up. She smiled, "You need to remove your shirt."

As SPike did so he winced and then smiled, "If you weren't playing house with the slayer in training I'd think you were coming onto me."

Willow poured too much antiseptic again and SPike winced. Buffy sighed and went on with her explanation, "Every woman in our little group has to take a test. If you are pregnant then you're evil."

Willow paused on SPike for a sec, "We would have to do everyone from Sunnydale too."

Buffy nodded, "The beast said it was most likely someone from Sunnydale anyway."

Faith then took charge, "Buffy and I don't have to take them because well, we can't have children."

Cordelia actually smiled, "You say it like you're happy."

Buffy intercepted, "Everytime you speak I think more and more that you're evil."

Before Cordelia could retaliate Angel spoke up, "So, who's first?"

Fred stood up, "I'll go."

Buffy tossed her a box and then looked at Faith, "Go with her, stand outside the door to make sure the test is legit."

Faith nodded but Fred looked down kind of blushing, "I feel so...violated."

Buffy smiled, "Sorry, but we kind of need to know."

Fred nodded and took off. Faith smiled at buffy before following. Willow was wrapping Spike's midsection when he glanced at Buffy, "I hate to destroy the streak slayer but what happens when we find the evil demon thing?"

Buffy shrugged, "That's research stuff, I don't know how to take a demon out of a woman."

Wesley finally stepped in, "Maybe we could do a standard exocism. I mean it is a demon inside of this woman."

Buffy nodded, "That could work but there's one problem."

Willow continued her sentence, "Pregnant woman are extremely protctive of their children. It's possible this woman doesn't even know it's a demon."

Buffy took it from there, "Plus, we can't make the guarantee the baby would survive so the mommy could get upset. So if this is one of my friends or someone here violence or forced excorcism might be our only way out."

Spike looked at Buffy now, "You willing to beet up one of your friends?"

Buffy turned to stare at Angel now, "Well, I have sent my lover to hell, I have beet up willow, I have tried to lock my sister, Willow, Xander and Tara in a basement with a demon so I'm guessing if it's the only way I'm good."

Angel smiled, "Oddly we all got over it."

Buffy shrugged, "I do what I have to do." She turned towards Wesley now, "I want you to find an excorcism spell that Willow can use." She faced everyone, "I want you all to work on something called the seal of Danthazar, the first and all the potentials dying. We've got a few more duplicating problems in Sunnydale then here."

Willow was just finishing Spike, "What About L.A? Shouldn't we warn them about the tests?"

Buffy shook her head, "The evil person could find a way to disguise it. It's better to do surprise testing."

Willow nodded, "I miss home."

**-Sunnydale - Anya's Room-**

Anya looked content in her bed just as Xander enetered. He shut the door gently and then lay down beside Anya. He then moved so his head was on her stomach, "How are you Xander Junior?"

Anya giggled and petted Xander's hair, "It's fine, we're fine. We're right on schedule."


	16. Moving On

_**A/N -** I know it's kind of late in the story to say this but the Killer in me already happened. Spike's chip is out, Giles is proved alive but no Willow and Kennedy action yet. I know confusing, I'm sorry! Also when I do make the story based in Sunnydale we're going to come in on the episode Dirty girls. Hope you like and I hope it's not too damn confusing._

**-Hyperion-**

Everyone stood by the cars outside with the exception of Buffy and Willow who were waiting for the results of Willow's pregnancy test. They stood outside the bathroom door for the two minutes needed. Willow looked Buffy in the eye and took her out of her stare in to space mood, "How you doing?"

Buffy sighed and rolled her head along the wall, "It's been a long couple of weeks."

Willow nodded, "Oh yeah. We should take a vacation after this."

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, sure, if we're not all dead."

Willow glared at her and changed the subject, "Conner is amazing."

That put a smile on buffy's face, "He really is. I hadn't really thought about how kids would change my life ever since Angel told me he couldn't have them. I loved him so much then and when he said it wasn't possible every other chance at kids went away." Willow gave her an awe and she continued, "I mean there was that scare with Riley but I never really got scared or happy about it, it was like it wasn't happening. Like it could never happen unless it was Angel. Guess that was the truth huh?"

Willow grabbed her best friends hand, "This is all going to work out Buffy."

Buffy shook her head and looked Willow in the eye once more, "No it's not." She let a tear fall, "He still doesn't want to be with me. He still doesn't think it's going to work."

Willow wrapped the somewhat crying slayer in her arms, "Oh Buffy, you don't know that. He...he could just be really confused and he doesn't know yet or..."

Buffy shook her head, "I can feel it Will, he doesn't want to be with me."

Willow spoke in her stern comforting voice, "You listen to me Buffy, Angel could never stop caring about you, ever! No matter what's been going on or what will that's never going to change. Now let's go make sure I'm not a demon and then go home." Buffy smiled, wiped a tear and followed Willow into the bathroom.

**-Outside The Hyperion in Shadows-**

Everyone stood around leaning on cars and waiting for Buffy and Willow. When they walked out and witnessed the deadly silence Willow sighed, "Who died?"

Buffy smiled and addressed everyone, "Who's riding with who?"

Cordelia shrugged, "Why don't you Sunnydale people take the car you came in and we'll take Angel's car."

Buffy looked Angel in the eye hoping he would object but it was Conner who made the objection, "I'm with Buffy."

Buffy was suddenly sorry for the pain in Angel's eyes. Somehow she knew her new found closeness with Conner would hurt him in some way. She only nodded, "Let's ride then. The sooner we get there the sooner we die. No point in putting it off."

Angel watched Buffy walk to the car and hop in first. Spike looked at Angel when Conner followed her, "Don't worry peaches. I'll keep the family safe."

Spike winked and ran towards the car under his coat. He hopped into the back seat knowing the sun was up. Willow looked at Angel and whispered in his ear before leaving, "You be careful this time. Be careful or you're going to lose her."

The words rung in Angel's head as he watched his family drive off. He looked at everyone else from L.A, "Gunn, you're driving. Let's go."

Cordelia watched as Angel sighed and stared at the car that had just driven off for a few seconds before running for his own under his coat. It was going to take a lot to keep Buffy and Angel apart, especially with the kid being hers now too. As she walked towards the car she knew that Buffy was starting to become a real BIG problem.

**-Sunnydale Car-**

Buffy looked at Conner and then at Spike before smiling, "So, how are my boys?"

Conner ignored her completely and stared her in the eyes, "Am I going to like your home? Will they like me? Do they know about me?"

Willow giggled a bit and kept her look in front of her but spoke to Conner, "Oh sweetie, remember what I said? Buffy's loves you so we all do. It's true for everyone but Spike and Angel. Xander can't stand them."

Spike sighed, "It's not like I can stand the ponce either."

Conner smiled, "Who's Xander?"

Buffy thought about it, "He's your uncle." Buffy grabbed Conner's hands, "They're all going to love you, what's not to love?" Conner only smiled but the nerves in him still lingered.

**-L.A. Car-**

Faith was squirming all over the back of the very cramped car. "Damn I should of road with the Buffy. Too many people in this damn car."

Wesley sighed, "I couldn't agree more."

Fred giggled from the front seat, "Imagine Buffy's house. All those girls must make the place pretty crowded."

Faith was still extremely annoyed, "No place is more crowded then here." There was a silence for about five minutes until she couldn't help herself, "Are we there yet?" Everyone sighed and groaned as Gunn just drove even faster.

**-Woods-**

A teenage girl continued to run through the woods out of breath and glancing back every few seconds. She was running for her life as bringers were chasing her down like prey. When she made it to the road she noticed an old pick-up truck and ran in front of it waving her arms in the air.

She even started to cry out, "Stop! Stop! Stop, please!" The driver slowed down and stopped before the girl ran to the passenger door and screamed through the window to the confused driver, "Please get me out of here!"

The man was dressed in a preacher get-up and spoke with a southern accent when he questioned her, "Was someone hurt? What is it?"

The girl opened the door, hopped in and shut it, "Just drive sir, please."

In the truck the girl finally got the time to catch her breath. The man gave her a few seconds as he drove away from that part of the woods until his curiousity overcame him, "Well, that was, uh... Are you all right?"

The girl was still panting when she answered, "Thank you. Thank God you were there."

The man smiled, "Well, let's not give him credit for everything. No, I'm funning you. I don't believe it was a coincidence. I also don't believe young girls should be out in the woods late at night...Should be tucked in bed."

Girl sighed and spoke softly, almost a whisper, "I wish I was."

The man agreed with her, "I expect you do at that. Look, I don't mean to pry, but those boys... they looked like... Well, you didn't happen to fall in with devil worshipers, did you?" The girl stayed quiet and didn't answer as her gaze stayed glued to outside, "Na, I'm... I'm sorry. You, uh, you look like you've been traveling a while. I didn't think that... Is there some place you'd like me to drop you? You heading some place?"

The girl nodded, "Sunnydale."

The man half smiled again, "I'm going there myself. I ain't never been, but I expect we could find a police station..."

She cut him off instantly, "I just need to get to Revello Drive." The man nodded and the girl started to feel a little uncomfortable as she finally noticed what the man was wearing, "Um, thanks, Father..."

The man smiled, "Call me Caleb. Never was nobody's daddy."

The girl half smiled back, "I'm Shannon."

Caleb was once again curious, "Well, Shannon, you feel like telling me why those Freaky Joe's were after you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, do you ever think that maybe they were chasing you because you're a whore?"

Shannon was taken completely by surprise. She looked at Caleb and scoffed, "What?"

Caleb stayed as calm as ever during his explanation, "Now, I know what you're thinking. Crazy preacher man spoutin' off at the mouth about the whore of Babylon or some-such. That ain't me. I'm not here to lecture you. I mean, what's the point?" He pressed in his dashboard cigarette lighter as he continued, "My words just curdle in your ears. Wouldn't take in a thing." Shannon stopped paying attention and got nervous as she stared out the window. "Head's filled with so much filth that ain't no room for words of truth. Well, you know what you are, Shannon? Dirty."

Shannon was defenitely offended so her teenager attitude kicked in, "What? I'm not! What're..."

Caleb cut her off, "Now, now, now. There's no blame here. You were born dirty, born without a soul. Born with that gaping maw wants to open up, suck out a man's marrow. Makes me puke to think too hard on it." It was then that Shannon discretely grabbed the side door handle and tried to open it but there was no handle and she was trapped. Caleb only shrugged it off, "Yeah, that there door's problematical. I don't know as I could recommend steppin' out at this speed anyway. You're like as not to tumble some. But, of course, there's my boys back there...Ooh, they hate to miss a mark."

Shannon was instantly shocked, "Your boys?"

"Well, they ain't exactly my "blue eyed boys" but they're hard workers. And they don't truck with Satan...that was just me having fun. Satan is a little man." Shannon reached for the steering wheel but he pushed her away easily and pinned her against her seat. He shook his finger at her, "I don't like back-seat drivers."

Caleb reached the dashboard and grabbed the cigarette lighter. He placed the heated coil of the lighter on a ring he just happened to be wearing on his middle finger of his right hand and pressed it for a moment. Shannon saw what was happening and cowered, "Please...don't hurt me."

Caleb seemed disappointed but not surprised, "Well, now, is this the part where you offer to do anything? Because I tried to make it clear, you got nothin' I want to explore." Caleb put the lighter back in the dashboard and pressed his heated ring into Shannon's neck which made a horrible sizzling sound. She screamed with shock and pain.Caleb only fed off her pain, "Oh yeah. That's it! That's a cleansing fire. Hallelujah! Now, if I'm not mistaken, there's two cars a little ways behind us, and I do believe there's some folk in it goin' the same place you are. Now, I want you to deliver a message for me, you tell the one and only, the original, accept-no-substitutes slayer. Would you tell her something for me?"

Shannon was scared into speaking, "Yes."

He seemed sincere as Caleb said thank you but then he took out a knife and within seconds the knife was imbedded into Shannon's stomach. Caleb lent in to whisper in her ear before backing away with a smile, "Now, let's see what we can do about that door."

**-Highway-**

Caleb kicked open the door and threw Shannon out. Without a look back or anything Caleb and the truck were out of sight. Shannon wasn't alone and bleeding on the ground for long as Willow slammed on the breaks. The sun had set and everyone in the car hopped out. Buffy was first to her still moving body and noticed the mark upon her neck instantly but didn't recognize it.

Buffy saw the girl blink and made sure she was okay, "Are you OK? Can you hear me? Can you talk?" The girl just lay there obviously not too conscious. That's when the L.A. car pulled up and everyone hopped out. Angel and Faith were by Buffy in seconds. Buffy looked up at Angel, "This girl's bleeding badly. She has a mark on her neck so I'm guessing she was a messge from some new player but if we want her to tell us what happened we have to get her to the hospital."

Faith sighed unfazed, "Yep. Guess I'm back in Sunnydale."

**_A/N -_** _Th car part with caleb is to the script and I didn't like it, sorry. I know late update but I just re-read this story and ideas are flowing a little more. Thanks a bunch for reviews, I love it love it love it!_


	17. Find A Way

**_A/N -_** _A general summary is everyone from L.A. is on thier way back to Sunnydale when they find a prists victim on the road. No one from Sunnydale but willow and Buffy know about the pregnancy tests and demon inside a human. Sorry for the wait but I finally made time to go to the internet cafe!_

**-Sunnydale Highway - Where Last Chap Left Off-**

Buffy moved to picik the girl up and once she was standing with the girl cradled in her arms she looked around for anyone with a plan. Buffy sighedand improved a plan, "Okay, this is what's going to happen. Willow, I want you to take everyone back to the house, get them settled in and inform Giles of this new player in town. Whatever you do don't say anything about the pregnancy tests. Superheroes are with me which include SPike, Faith, Connor and Angel. We're going to go to the hospital with the girl and then on a small patrol. Look for any new player or information."

Fred piped up, "Shouldn't we have a superhero? Just in case."

Buffy smiled, "You got Willow. Now everyone going to the house in LA car and everyone going with me in Sunnydale car. No time to lose guys." Cordy didn't have a chance to protest as everyone did as told and crammed into cars. Spike hopped in drivers seat and took off first followed by Willow who was now driving.

**-Hospital-**

Buffy rushed in with the girl followed by everyone else. She was immediately accepted in and doctors went to work. They all made thier way to the waiting room and Buffy sat down with a sigh, "Not even back for more then 10 minutes and already my girls are in trouble."

Connor rubbed her hand, "We'll handle it, I promise."

Buffy smiled at his innocent ignorance but knew Faith, Angel and Spike understood her worry. There was a lot going on and she was going to need all the help she could get. "I hope so, I hope so."

**-Summer's House-**

Everyone slowly got out of the car as Willow just got off the phone. She phoned Xander and told him to gather everyone in the living room, she was only going to say this once. Slowly the strangers to Sunnydale made thier way tot he front door as she lead them all in. They entered to a large number of people lingering in the living room. She didn't notice it then but the only one missing was Anya. Before introductions she went on to explain everything but the tests and the pregnant demon infection.

**-Hospital - A Little While After-**

Silence mostly occupied the room until the doctor finally showed up. Buffy stood and he started talking, "A lot of internal damage was caused butshe'll be fine. A lot of bed rest and she shouldn't exert herself for a long while."

Buffy nodded, "When can she come home?"

The doctor shrugged, "A day, two at the most."

"Is she awake?"

The doctor nodded, "She's in and out. You can see her for a few minutes but I reccommend you let her rest."

Buffy smiled, "A few minutes, I promise."

**-Hospital Room-**

Buffy entered with everyone following behind. The girl was alarmed until Buffy smiled. The slayer walked over to the bed and grabbed her hand, "I'm Buffy."

The girl tried to smile but it didn't work, "I was looking for you."

Buffy nodded, "I figured. Can you tell me what happened?"

The girl went into details of how he stabbed her and the bringers which Buffy explained. She came to the end of the story, "He placed his mark on me."

Buffy looked to the mark she noticed before, "I'm sorry, I should have been there."

The girl nodded and blinked for about 3 seconds, a sign she was tired. Buffy let go of her hand, "We have to go try and find the guy who did this to you. You'll be outta here tomorrow and we'll take you back to my house. You'll be safe here tonight, as far as the priest guy you mentioned is concerned, you died or someone is here watching you. You'll be okay, I promise."

She nodded and slowly closed her eyes. Buffy looked at her little group of friends, "Let's hit the cemetaries. I know it's soon but a guy like this doesn't just show up. Somethings got to know something. After an hour or so we'll head back to the house and get some rest. We're going to need it for the next few days we're going to have." They just nodded once more and followed suit. Nobody was willing to disagree or disobey that slayer at this time. A guilt ridden slayer is not to be messed with.

**-Summer's House-**

Willow went through intros and Xander made a few jokes at Wesley's and Cordy's epxense. Giles finally spoke up, "So Buffy and everyone else are at the hospital?"

Willow nodded, "Yep, and they're doing some patrol, info rekon stuff."

Giles still seemed a little confused, "So Buffy has a son named Connor?" Again Willow had to go into detail and explanation.

**-In Front Of The Summers House - A Few Hours Later-**

Buffy, Angel, Faith, Spike and Connor were just getting back. Buffy got out of the car only to lean on it. Spike walked over first, "What's on your mind slayer?"

"The second we all go in there everythings going to change. No more room for weakness or failure. If you walk in there you make the decision to be all leader."

Connor smiled, "Not me. Technically i'm not even 18 so I can't really be a hero full on."

Buffy smiled, "No, but you hold the responsibility to say no to every girl that hits on you the second we walk in there."

Everyone smiled as Connor looked confused, "What do you mean?"

Spike lit a smoke up and took a drag before explaining, "The only males these girls have seen the past few weeks would be me who was otherwise occupied..." he winked at Buffy who shook her head, "...Giles who is old and Xander who is a complete nerd and taken. You on the other hand kid are thier age and very inexperienced. Those girls are going to eat you alive."

Angel finally realized the position his son would be in, "And you are going to say no to every single one of them."

Buffy had a giggle and Spike took another drag. Faith finally smiled at Buffy, "At least now you're not the only one with responsibilities."

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, we could defenitely use the muscle."

Spike took another drag and then put it out, "Yeah we can train the girls more at a time. Not just you and me anymore pet."

"This could work if the girls had any more power then thier ability to talk and ask questions."

Faith sighed, "I just got out of prison."

Everyone had a smile and Spike put out his smoke, "Suposse it's time to play mommy to a bunch of teenagers." Buffy nodded, took a deep breath and lead the way in with Angel holding one of her hands and Connor holding the other one.

**-Inside The Summer's House-**

The the heroes entered they saw that all the girls were sleeping and the main gang lingered in the living room, this time without Xander and Anya. Faith got the unwelcoming stares that Angel was also feeling. Giles and Dawn were fascinated by Connor and by how much he looked like his dad. Buffy interrupted the awkward silence, "I thought you guys would have all hit the hay."

Willow smiled, "I was kind of hoping you could do sleeping arrangements tonight, plus I just got done telling these two about Connor."

Buffy nodded, "Good." She looked around at everybody and started pointing out places. "Wesley you're in Willow's room, Cordy you're in Dawn's room, Gunn and Fred can crash in Giles' room if that's okay, Faith is downstairs with Spike, Connor and Angel are up in my room and I'll crash on the couch. I probably won't be sleeping that much anyway. Good night everybody, get some rest, you'll need it."

Before Angel could interrupt with his argument of Buffy sleeping on the couch she left the room and went into the kitchen. Willow stood up, "You all heard the woman, good night everybody."

Slowly everybody guided thier guests away to thier rooms leaving only Connor, Angel, Spike and Faith in the living room. Spike smiled, "Well, looks like it's time for the slayer and I's late night snack."

Everyone followed Spike inot the kitchen to see Buffy making a salad. She smiled at Spike, "Late night for five instead of two?"

He half smiled and at the sound of the microwave he fully smiled, "You even heated me up a glass, normally I do that part."

"Yeah you usually start my salad too."

Angel looked between the two and was suddenly completely jealous. Faithy just said what he was thinking which hurt even more, "God you guys sound married."

Buffy shrugged, "We'd both be dead if we were married."

Spike nodded, "I can't spend longer then 10 minutes with this one before she starts nagging or complaining."

Buffy just sighed and looked at Angel, "You want a cup too?" He nodded and then she looked between Faith and Connor, "You two want something to eat?"

Faith spoke as Buffy put Angel's cup of blood in the microwave, "You know what I could use? A real good hamburger, maybe some greasy fries and a good coke."

Buffy looke din the freezer and spoke as she looked, "They don't feed you in prison."

"Nothing worth eating."

Buffy smiled, "The best I can do is the fries and coke. What do you want kid?"

"I could have some fries and a coke."

Spike smiled, "Then you guys better cook them if you want them not extra crispy."

Buffy sarcastically laughed as Faith tried to subtley go to cook the fries. Buffy threw the fries on the counter, "Fine. I try to be nice and you make fun of my cooking. Cook yourself."

The microwave beeped and Angel grabbed his cup and sat down at the table accross from her. That moment lasted a few hours with sarcastic insults and stories. A few hours later after the food was gone Faith stretched and yawned, "Looks like sleep time for the second slayer."

Spike nodded, "You better not snore pet or you're being thrown off the bed."

Faith sighed, "Night B."

Buffy smiled and waved good night. Spike looked at Buffy and winked. Buffy smiled and watched the two make thier way to the basement. She saw Connor yawn too and ran her fingers through his hair, "You should sleep kiddo. I'm going to need you tomorrow."

Connor nodded, "You should too, the worlds going to need you rested."

Buffy shrugged, "I don't sleep that great when the worlds about to end."

Connor smiled, "Doesn't mean you can't try."

Angel agreed, "Get some sleep Buffy, even if just to make us happy."

Buffy nodded, "I will."

Angel and Connor stood up. "You sure you don't want to sleep in your room?"

Buffy nodded, "Go, I'll be fine."

Connor hugged her good night and Angel did the same with a kiss on her cheek. When they were gone Buffy was left alone to ponder her thoughts and her feelings and that right there is why she hated being alone.

**-About 3am - Living Room-**

Buffy was still up, curled into a corner on the couch. Things were going to get hard, very hard and she had to think about how to handle these girls. That should have been the most important thing on her mind but what consumed most of her thoughts were her Angel, the one that she expected to make a visit in the next few minutes or hour. He would make sure she slept, just like he always did. She felt the confusion she did when they first met and somehow she enjoyed it. The trouble was she just didn't know how he felt and it hurt knowing that there was the possibility where he didn't feel the same. It wasn't long before she heard the footsteps on the stairs and smiled. She waited until he made it all the way down and stood behind the couch to confront him.

Buffy pretended she was asleep until the perfect moment, "It's not nice to stare."

"It's not healthy to not sleep."

"Well I eat right and work out. It all balances."

"What are you thinking about?"

Buffy smiled, "Why do you ask questions of which you know the answer to?"

Angel moved to sit beside her on the couch, "The calm before the storm."

Buffy nodded, "Things are looking to get really bad Angel."

He grabbed her hand, "I'll be here this time Buffy Summers, I will."

She nodded and smile dbut something still bugged her, "Say we make it through this Angel? What happens? I want to see him and you, I don't want to let this just be a visit."

Angel shrugged, "I don't have any of the answers Buffy, I really don't. Why can't we just take this one day at a time, like we always do."

Buffy looked away until she thought of a question where the answer would satisfy her, wheather it be in a good way or a apinful one. She looked him in the eyes and held onto his hand for life, "Do you still love me?"

Angel looked into the slayers eyes and saw confusion and pain, "I've never loved anyone else like I love you."

Buffy smiled, "Good, good. That answer should do until I have all the other ones."

Angel heard what she said but didn't believe it. She was so confused and full of worry. He moved over closer to her and lifted her chin so they were looking directly into each other's eyes, "I love you more then this world, I've missed you more then I have ever missed anything in my life and I promise you Buffy Summers this isn't just a visit. We'll work something out, I promise. My son needs a mother and what better one then his own right?"

Buffy had a tear in her eye as she still wondered if he just wanted to because of Connor, "Do you want to be with me?"

Angel sighed, "There are things that stand in the way. You deserve so much bett..."

Buffy shook her head, "I asked you if you want to, I didn't ask for the same old speech Angel."

"My whole life, I've never wanted anything else."

Buffy smiled, "If that's true then we'll find a way." She slowly claimed her spot as she lay accross her lover's lap and put her head on his shoulder, "We'll find a way."

This girl had so much faith in thier love that it amazed him. He held on tight to her hand, to her whole body hoping he didn't put a false hope into both of thier heads. He looked at her though, watched her slowly fall asleep with a small smile on her face and couldn't help but smile himself. They'd have to find a way because he couldn't bare losing this girl another time. He gave her a small kiss which she returned in her sleep and then picked her up like a baby and brought her to bed with him, where she belonged.

**_A/N -_** _I know this chapter moved a little fast and is horribly written especially my grammer but it's only a lead up to the next one. After my late VERY LATE update I figured you all deserved some Buffy/Angel fluff. I finally got to another cafe and am uploading a few chapters for a few stories. I hope you like and aren't too made at me, I really am trying to get my6 net back. I might have the cash pretty quick though. Thanks reviewers!_


End file.
